


The Hybrid

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Hybrids, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Lords, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Relationships: The Doctor/Original Female Character





	1. Unfamiliar Places

** Athena **

I feel a pounding in my head as I open my eyes to see that I am in a place that I don't recognize.... how did I get here? The last thing I remember was hiding in a building talking to my husband and after he left everything went black.

** Flashback ** ** **

"Kas you have to go.... you have to do it, it's gone on for far too long and it needs to end" He shakes his head "I'm not going without you Athena"

I look him in the eye "I love you Kas, but I'm just gonna slow you down" I grab him by his jacket and kiss him passionately, pulling away after a minute "now go and save the universe my Doctor, my Kasterborous"

I push him towards the door grabbing my blasters if this is gonna be the end I'm gonna take as many Daleks out with me as I can "I love you Athena and I'm sorry" then he runs out of the room.

I roll my neck and get ready to walk out of the door that's when everything went black.

** Present **

But I don't know what happened or where I am or how I got here I pick myself up off the ground and start walking in a random direction and hopefully, I'll find someone who can help me.

And after a few minutes, I stumble into what looks like a village and there are people so I must be on Earth. Well knowing where I am is a little helpful and it looks like I'm stuck here and I'm alone I can't feel them anymore he must have done it, Kas must have stopped it but in doing so he destroyed everything but I knew it would and I wouldn't change it but because now the rest of universe will never have to know the chaos of the Daleks.

Thinking about it I feel a tear fall down my face then a blonde woman stops me "child are you okay?"

I open my mouth to answer her but everything goes black again.

** Two Days Later **

I wake up again the pounding in my head gone but still in an unfamiliar place then a young boy no older than 8 with a small smile says "your awake I shall go get mother and ler her know"

I notice a mirror in the room so I walk over to it and see that I regenerated during the trip here which is most likely why my head felt like it was going to explode and why I blacked out so the regeneration could finish.

Hmmm, this one is quite a bit younger than all of my others but I rather like it.

A few minutes later the boy returns with the blonde woman that tried to speak to me before I blacked out.

She gives me a gentle smile "hello my name is Esther Mikaelson and this is my son Henrik, can you tell me your name?"

Maybe this is my chance to live as much if a normal life as the last Time Lord stuck on Earth can..... "I-I I can't remember" she nods "okay can you tell me where you came from?"

I shake my head "I can't remember that either I woke up and I was in the middle of the woods and I don't how I got there" which is technically the truth because I don't know how I got here.

"How about your age?" I make it seem like I'm thinking a minute before answering "23... I think" that's how old I look so that's what I'm gonna go with.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" I shake my head "no ma'am" she gives me a smile "let me discuss this with my husband and if he agrees you are more than welcome to stay here but if not I have a friend that you could stay with"

I smile at her "thank you" the boy she called Henrik sits in front of me with a smile "if father agrees are you going to be my new big sister?" I smile at the boy "maybe, we will just have to see what your father says"

He grins really wide "I hope so it would be nice for Beky not to be the only girl anymore" "how many siblings do you have?" "There's Finn, Lijah, Nik, Kol and, Beky... So five and I'm the baby, the youngest"

"How old are you and your siblings?" I question the kid trying to learn as much as I can about them. "Well Finn is the oldest he's 24, Lijah is 19, Nik is 17, Kol is 15, Beky is 13 and I'm 8"

Esther walks back into the room "Henrik my sweet boy go and out and play for a bit while we have a talk?" He nods "yes mother" then he runs out of the room.

"I've talked it over with my husband and welcome to our family now what shall we call you? You have to have a name and since you can't remember what it is we'll give you a new one until you remember how about Arabella Mikaelson?"

I smile at her "it sounds lovely" she smiles "now I've laid a dress for you to change into join me in the dining area and let's introduce you to your new family"

She exits the room and I changed into the dark blue dress laid out by the bed I was laying on. Once I'm finished I walk out of the room and I see what must be the rest if the family gathered.

Esther smiles "this is Arabella and she is going to be your new sister" Henrik smiles and runs over wrapping his arms around my waist "yay you're our new sister" I can't help but smile at the adorable young boy who seems so attached to me already.

I smile at the others "Hi" a young blonde girl smiles "finally there is another girl around... I'm Rebekah" she walks over a links arms with me "now these are our brothers Finn he's the oldest, then next is Elijah and then Niklaus and Kol, then Me and finally Henrik is our baby brother... So how old are you?"

"23" Rebekah grins "so now we have an older sister? Well except for Finn because he's a year older than you"

I smile "hello as your mother said my name is Arabella and it's a pleasure to meet all of you" ****


	2. Arabella

** Arabella **

Standing over by the RAF monument having just gotten off the phone with Nik who is my adoptive younger brother.

I love him to death as if he were actually my brother but he gets on my nerves sometimes and now is precisely one of those times.

I turn around and I see a familiar blue 1950s police box on the other side of the street that hadn't been there a few moments ago.  
"No..... it can't be.... but it looks like it..... but it can't be" one way to find out I push off the wall I was leaning against as a blonde girl and a man walk out of the box.

I walk up to them as the man is talking "Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." the blonde looks at him "If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

As I approach them I feel it the familiar hum in the back of my mind _'my_ _Athena,_ _our_ _beautiful_ _goddess,_ _you've_ _returned_ _to_ _us'_ I can't help but smile as I play like I don't know anything "so uh how did you make that box appear out of nowhere?"

The man looks at me "no time to explain" then he looks at the blonde "It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" they take off down the street and I follow them as the blonde continues to talk "I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

So the man is an Alien? hmmm nice to know, if he has a TARDIS, not just any TARDIS though Mine and Kas' TARDIS but I would have felt if there were any survivors but I haven't felt them so who is this man and how did he get my TARDIS

The man rolls his eyes "Look if I did forget some kid called Mickey"

The blonde look at him "Yeah, he's not a kid." "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" the man tells her frustrated slightly.

"All right. " the blonde sighs

I should really learn their names but ehhh I'll do it later.

"Yes, it is!"

The blonde looks at him slightly confused "If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" he brushes her off a bit defensively "Lots of planets have a north."

"What's a police public call box?" that's where I make them aware that I am following them "It's a telephone box from the 1950s." They both look over at me as the man nods "It's a disguise." then he looks at me "what are you doing?" I grin at him "following you" "why?" "because I can... and this is bound to be more interesting than just standing around doing nothing"

The blonde takes the conversation back over "Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted," he explains then grins as he says the next part "so Earth, dinner!" The blonde looks at him again "Any way of stopping it?"

He holds up a tube of blue liquid. Ohhhh Anti-plastic I haven't seen that in a while. "Anti-plastic." the girl looks at him incredulously "Anti-plastic?" "Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?"

He looks at her "The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." "What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." I roll my eyes right off the bat seeing the London Eye. He keeps talking "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." The blonde is staring at the London Eye as well but the man doesn't notice"What? What?"

He turns and looks at what we are staring at on the south bank but he still doesn't get it.

"What? What is it? What?" I roll my eyes grabbing his face and making him look at it "Oh. Fantastic!" He grins.

The three of us run across Westminster Bridge. "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables" 

"The breast implants." the blonde jokes I scrunch my nose up "ew"

The man doesn't pay attention to what she said "Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." the blonde beside me points over the railing "What about down here?" she looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.

The man grins "Looks good to me." we run down and he opens up the hatch. There is a red light inside. ohhh that looks rather eerie but also exciting at the same time. 

we climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there we go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

The man looks at the two of us "The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." I bite back a grin, already knew that of course I did but until I figure out who this man is... I'll keep that to myself. 

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." the man looks at her "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat as I follow behind him to get a better view. 

"I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The stuff in the vat flexes. agreeing to give him an audience "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" 

I see the blonde run off towards something ohhh so that must be the Mickey she was talking about earlier "Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." yep look at that I was right. I can smell the fear rolling off of him "That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" 

Hmm so blondie's name is Rose nice to know now all I need is the man's name and then I can properly question him about a few things. "You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive."

My eyes widen she just said Doctor.... as the Doctor? my Doctor? 

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." the man answers her... okay there has to be an explanation is this really my Doctor? My Kas? if so how come I never felt him before? and how come I can't feel him now standing right next to him? 

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose calls back to him, he rolls his eyes "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

We continue to walk closer to the Nestene Consciousness me keeping quiet as about a million thoughts race through my mind right now "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" 

Any other time I would have laughed at that but at the moment I'm too in my own head to do much of anything trying to figure this out. 

A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic and it, it's not happy and not appreciating the joke being made "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." 

"Doctor!" Rose calls out that's when I fully tune back in as shop window dummies grab us and of course one of them takes the anti-plastic out of the inside of his jacket "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" 

the vat flexes angrily as a door slide open revealing the TARDIS and with that, I let my eyes narrow at the plastic in the vat because that TARDIS is like my child always has been.

I feel the hum in the back of my mind and I think _'It's okay girl'_ I happen to have a telepathic link with the TARDIS but it can only be used if I am within a certain distance of her.

They want her they have to go through me

The 'Doctor' looks panicked "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" 

"What's it doing?!" Rose questions "It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" then he looks over at me "looks like your stuck with me" 

As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, I hear Rose on the phone with her mum but I drown out the conversation not really caring much. I put my attention back on the living plastic creature in front of me as the Consciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" Rose is looking around in shock "It's the end of the world."

My eyes widen when I hear the Nestene say "Time Lord" I feel tears well up in my eyes it really is him my Doctor, my Kas, then in a blur Rose swings down knocking the Autons holding us into the vat. 

"Now we're in trouble" there are explosions everywhere as we all make a run for the TARDIS, once inside the TARDIS dematerializes only to materialize on an embankment I realize as I go to walk out only for the doors to shut in my face.

"Really? are you not gonna let me out?" _'No my goddess, not now that you have returned to us to me and my thief, we've missed you'_ "I'm not leaving for good, just wanna step out for a moment" there is an annoyed hum in my mind as the doors open again "thank you" 

I lean against the opposite side of the TARDIS that the Doctor is leaning on he looks at me "Who are you?" I give him a grin "oh I have many names..... but I'll make you a deal, you let me come with you and I'll tell you all of them" "fine... you have yourself a deal" 

I grin at him a walk back into the TARDIS "See girl... I'm not going anywhere" The doctor walks back into the TARDIS and starts to send her into the vortex before he stops and lands again opening the door and calling out to Rose "It also travels in time" 

He walks back in leaving the door open for her as she runs in she looks at me "who are you?" "I have many names but people call me Arabella Mikaelson these days" 

Then I remember why I couldn't feel him.... thinking that everyone was dead I blocked to connection out, turned it off in a way so I didn't have to feel the emptiness of being alone. once I turn it back on he will feel it too.

I close my eyes and unblock the connection turning it back on, once it's done I can feel the familiar tingling sensation of him in my mind, his head snaps up looking around. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are chapter two I used Arabella as the title instead of Athena because that is what she's been going by for the past thousand years and if something is italicized it means the TARDIS is talking to Arabella/Athena whichever you want to call her.


	3. The End of The World (I)

**Arabella**

I smirk as his head snaps up looking around in confusion "sorry about that probably should have given a bit of a warning, honestly didn't even cross my mind I've had it blocked out for so long that I kinda forgot it was there" 

He just stares at me.

' **You just gonna stare blankly at me or what** ' 

He looks at me wide-eyed "But... what? how?" I grin at him "Oh my darling... I don't even know that one minute I'm there bout to walk out the door and the next everything went black and I woke up on Earth, with no clue how I got there" 

Rose speaks up for the first time since we took off "Uhh what is going on here?" 

I give my husband who has yet to figure out that I am indeed his wife a devious smirk "how about we finish this later? you have a companion to show the stars to" I wink at him as he shakes his head looking back at Rose.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backward or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" she thinks for a moment before answering "Forwards" 

"How far?" she is silent for a moment "100 years" The Doctor flicks some switches "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." 

Rose looks like she doesn't believe it "You're kidding." I smirk at the blonde "although that is a bit boring... don't you think dear?" aiming the last bit at the Doctor, he looks at me curiously for a minute then back at Rose "Do you want to go further?"

She grins "Fine by me." "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire." Rose looks at him "you think you're so impressive" 

I smirk to myself ' _what do you say, girl? let him have his moment? before mama shows em how it's really done?"_ I feel the hum in my mind of her agreeing with me. I always was the better driver out of us. 

I get pulled out of my telepathic conversation with the TARDIS hearing the Doctor "Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" then he flicks some switches and we were off to whatever destination he has in mind. 

Once we've landed Rose looks at the Doctor "Where are we? What's out there?" the doors open and Rose steps out of the TARDIS the Doctor turns and looks at me "who are you? I can feel it you're a Time Lord but who are you?" I am standing right in front of him "oh I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually darling" 

I go to walk out of the TARDIS but his voice stops me "how did you survive?" I turn back to look at him "like I said earlier, I don't even know, I was about to step out of the door do my part in the fight when everything went black and I woke up on Earth in the 10th century... I've been on that planet for a thousand years thinking I was the only survivor because I couldn't feel anybody else so I blocked out the connection so I wouldn't have to be reminded that I was alone, the last Time Lady" 

With that I walk out of the TARDIS feeling a gentle hum in my mind ' _It's alright my goddess you have us now you will not be alone again'_ I smile _'thanks girl.... think you could cook me up a sonic and some physic paper while we're out?'_ I once again feel a gentle hum that says _'you're welcome and of course my goddess' 'once again thanks girl'_

I join Rose over by the window looking down at the Earth as the Doctor comes over to us giving me a curious look before speaking "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future and this is the day" he looks at the watch on his wrist "Hold on." The sun flares and turns red.

I smirk adding on to what the Doctor said "This is the day the Sun expands." he nods "Welcome to the end of the world." 

There is an announcement from the computer as we walk down the corridor "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine, followed by drinks in the Manchester suite" 

Rose looks at the Doctor as we walk "So when it says guests, does that mean people?" I smirk at his reply "Depends what you mean by people." "I mean people. What do you mean?" "Aliens." he and I answer at the same time Rose looks between us "What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" 

Kas looks at her "It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." he uses his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel. "What for?" "Fun."

Rose gives him an incredulous look as we walk into what looks like an observation gallery, the Doctor rolls his eyes at her look, making me smirk "Mind you when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." 

I can't help but snort ever so slightly damn would not surprise me one bit if one of my adoptive siblings didn't show up here I mean this is rich and sadistic and those two words right there are a few of the best to describe my adoptive family, I love them to death but seriously though... I hope not though, don't get me wrong I love them but so not the way I wanna introduce them to their adoptive brother in law. In the damn future, I'd rather that happen sometime in the past or present time so I don't have to keep repeating the introduction. 

I missed half of the conversation being lost in my own head but I do tune into this part of it "They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." 

"How long's it got?" Rose questions, Kas looks at his watch again "About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." I can't help but let out a snort "darling you sound way too excited about the Earth getting blown up" 

Rose looks at him curiously "Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" but the Doctor shakes his head "I'm not saving it. Time's up." Rose looks at him wide-eyed "But what about the people?" I lay a hand on her shoulder "it's empty Rose, they're all gone, spread out across the stars. No one left" 

She looks sad for a moment "Just me, then." I would correct her but there is no use as I'm not even human, to begin with, but at this moment in time the only person that knows that is Kas and he still hasn't figured it out yet I'll give him a little while longer before I cave and tell him. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be separating the episodes into parts so that they aren't too long and also this story is different than my other DW fics as it has more original dialogue in it and not just things that were said in the actual episode. 


	4. The End of The World (II)

**Arabella**

A blue-skinned man with golden slitted eyes walks towards us he must be the Steward "Who the hell are you?" I roll my eyes at the rudeness but for the moment I keep my mouth shut letting the Doctor talk "Oh, that's nice, thanks." 

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Arabella Mikaelson. They're my plus two. Is that all right?" 

Kas puts his psychic paper away as the Steward speaks again "Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." the Steward walks away from us and towards lecturn. 

Kas looks at Rose "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." explaining what the paper does. 

Rose stares after the blue alien with wide eyes "He's blue." I bite my lip holding in a chuckle. Kas looks at her "Yeah." she nods "Okay."

The Steward starts speaking "We have in attendance the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Arabella Mikaelson. Thank you. All staff to their positions." A lot of small people appear. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa."

A pretty bark-skinned woman enters with two larger male escorts who are probably her brothers. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." Another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A group of black-robed bipeds. hmmm, that seems a little odd never heard of them before and as a Time Lady, I know a lot of species. 

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." Fur-clad reptilians. The announcements of variations on the biped theme continue. "Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City-State of Binding Light." 

The tree people walk up to us "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." she hands a potted twig to Kas he looks at her awkwardly "Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er" I cut in with a chuckle I was always the more diplomatic one out of the two of us "as a gift of peace I give you this colored hair band" 

She smiles "thank you" they move on and Kas side glances at me and mouths 'thank you' I nod at him with a wink. I smirk to myself god I am having way too much fun with letting him figure out who I am. 

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." A large glass case barely makes it through the doorway. It contains a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes. 

"The Moxx of Balhoon." Moxx looks at us "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." Moxx's spit hits Rose in the face. Kas and I both stifle a laugh as she wipes her face "Thank you very much." 

The black-robed group glides up. Kas grins "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme." that's when I cut in again "I bring you this colored hair band." I lay it in the large metal hand that holds out a ball after taking the ball. "A gift of peace in all good faith."

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen. A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame is wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites. 

I wrinkle my nose up at her ew that is disgusting. 

Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." One of her attendants uses a pump spray on the skin. "Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Okay, I can't help but admit that was funny as I let out a laugh "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." 

Rose walks around Cassandra to see how thin she is would be my guess as a 50s jukebox is wheeled in. 

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" One of the little attendants presses a button, a 45 is selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell ring out. 

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." 

I see Rose run out of the room she must have gotten overwhelmed I mean I don't blame her if I wasn't part Time Lady then I would be in her shoes as well. 

Kas and I go to follow her out but Kas gets stopped by Jabe "Doctor?"

I walk out ahead of him knowing he'll be outside in a minute as I set out to find Rose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of The End of the World, I don't know how many parts this will be split into but splitting up like this makes it easier for me so that is what I shall do. 


	5. The End of The World (III)

** Arabella **

After a few minutes, I see Rose sitting on a step in the area with the window "hey you okay?" she looks up at me as Kas comes up behind me "Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien." 

I sit on the other side of her putting a hand on her shoulder "Yeah it can be a bit overwhelming" she lets out a little laugh at that and smiles at me. I stand up offering her a hand which she takes and I pull her to her feet. 

Kas looks at her "Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." I stifle a laugh behind my hand "not helping the situation sweetie but I'll admit that was a bit funny" 

Rose looks at him "Where are you from?" but Kas diverts the question "All over the place." as if sensing he doesn't wanna talk about it she changes the subject "They all speak English."

Kas shakes his head at her "No, you just hear English. It's a gift from the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates." Rose looks at him wide-eyed "It's inside my brain?" he looks at her trying to help the situation "Well, in a good way." 

I shake my head at him "still not helping sweetie..... I'll give you two a minute" and I walk back into the room with all the guests, stopping by the Face of Boe.

' **Hello Bella'** I look around before settling on the Face of Boe "Is that you? talking in my head?" I see what appears to be a smile ' **It is Bella'** "But how do you know my name? I only let a few people call me that" ' **ahhh this must be very early on if you haven't met me yet it'** "So you've met me? but I just haven't met you yet?" **'Always the sharp one Bella but you shall meet me soon, The Blitz with the handsome American and the Empty Child'** I give him a weird look "okay then looks like I'll see you then" 

I faintly hear Moxx saying something about Bad Wolf? I don't know I'll dwell on that later as Kas and Rose walk back into the room "that wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" 

I start walking over to them as Jabe answers him "It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Kas looks at her "Where's the engine room?" 

Jabe looks between Rose and Kas "I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife." Kas shakes his head "She's not my wife."

"Partner?"

Kas denies again "No." 

"Concubine?" 

"Nope."

"Prostitute?" 

I see Rose roll her eyes as I stop beside Kas "Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. A quick word with Michael Jackson." 

I grin at her getting the reference she just made. 

Rose walks over to Cassandra as Kas calls over to her "Don't start a fight" Rose look between the three of us "and I want you home by midnight" I laugh she winks at me as I loop my arm through my husbands "both of you" 

"Sweetie I am coming with you" Kas shrugs grinning at me "Well then let's go" the three of us walk out of the room towards the maintenance duct that Jabe is showing us. 

Kas gets right to it "Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" 

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." "You mean the computer? But who controls that?" "The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." 

I speak up for the first time since we walked out of the other room "But there's no one from the Corporation on board." Jabe looks at me "They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

Kas looks at her with a bit of mischief in his eyes "Unsinkable?" "If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." I grin knowing exactly where this was going because this was before the war when I would travel with him and It was just the two of us for a while "You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold." I grin at him deciding to give him a bit of a hint "now that was a good time..... never looked at an iceberg the same again" 

Kas looks at me confused but I just shoot a wink at him ' **Later sweetie, more important things at hand'**

He shakes his head at me as he speaks to Jabe his eyes not leaving me "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." 

Kas and I grin at the same time "Fantastic." oh this definitely means trouble but then again trouble follows my husband around like a lost puppy. Jabe looks between us "I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" 

It's silent for a moment before I hear him in my mind **'who are you really?'** I just shoot a smirk at him **'As I said a few minutes ago, later sweetie more important things at hand after all trouble seems to follow you around like a lost puppy'** He gives me a look ' **how do you know that?'**

I just smirk at him **'Sweetie when you figure it out you are going to kick yourself as to how you didn't see it before but that can wait until later'**

I look at Jabe "So what's a tree, like you doing in a place like this?" she turns her attention to me for the moment "Respect for the Earth" that's when Kas decides to join the conversation "Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions." 

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." 

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land." 

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." 

Kas stops in front of a door panel "Excuse me." He scans the door panel marked Welcome to Platform One. Guide of Platform One Do You Need Assistance. A keypad labeled Maintenance log in, then Access denied.

Jabe takes that moment to change the subject a bit "And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." 

I can feel the tears in my own eyes as I lay my hand on Kas as a comforting gesture because he isn't the only one anymore because now he has me back even if he doesn't know who I am yet. Kas gets the door open with his sonic.


	6. The End of The World (IV)

** Arabella **

We walk into the engine room after Kas got the door open.

I give Kas a little smirk "It is a bit nippy in here? or is it just me?" He shrugs at me "Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro."

Then he scans a panel with his Sonic.

"Gotcha." He pulls it off. A spider scuttles out and up the wall.

I look at the two of them "What the hell's that?" Jabe looks at me "Is it part of the retro?" but Kas is the one that answers "I don't think so. Hold on."

The Doctor aims his screwdriver at the spider, then Jabe lassoes it.

I give her a smile "Hey, nice Liana." Jabe smiles back "Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public." I shoot a wink at her "don't worry your secret is safe with us" Kas nods agreeing with me "Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?"

Jabe looks at him "What does it do?"

"Sabotage." Kas and I say at the same time.

"Earth Death in ten minutes." the computer announces.

Kas looks at Jabe and me "And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on."

"Earth Death in ten minutes." the computer repeats the announcement.

We make our way out of the engine room and as we approach the stewards' office smoke from the room is filling the corridor and the glare is coming through a small glass panel in the door. The little assistants have gathered.

"Hold on. Get back." Kas warns them and they obey stepping back as Kas uses his sonic on another small panel.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

Jabe looks at us concern on her face "Is the Steward in there?!" I look at her sadly "You can smell him." The Kas looks us "Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend." He runs off with me following right behind him.

We come to a stop outside the closed door of Gallery 15 and I hear Rose inside "let me out"

"Oh, it would be you" Kas teases her, I snort with an eye roll "sweetie now is not the time for jokes" 

"Just get me out!"

"Rose we are working on it give us two ticks," I tell her trying to sound reassuring that we would get her out which we will even if I have to pry it open with my bare hands because I have the strength to do that if need be.

Kas sonics the pad by the door "Sun filter rising, sun filter rising" I let out a relieved breath then hear "sun filter descending, sun filter descending"

I roll my eyes grabbing the sonic out of his hand and shoving him to the side "get out of my way Kas, I got this" I didn't even realize what I called him.

I take the sonic and start messing with the pad outside the door and once again hear "Sun filter rising, sun filter rising" I smirk triumphantly before it's wiped off my face "sun filter descending, sun filter descending"

"Oh that's just bloody great the computer is getting clever, it's fighting back, I am trying here Rose and I will get you out of there I promise" I mess with it again and the filter raise again "stand back Rose we might not have a lot of time before they descend again"

"Okay, I'm back" I back away from the panel and then ninja kick the door and it goes flying back "come on Rose run" she runs out of the room and off to the side as I make my way back to the panel and I mess with the wires again. "there it should stay up now"

"Earth Death in five minutes"

I turn around and Kas is just staring at me almost in shock "what? why are you staring at me?" he seemingly snaps out of it "what did you just call me?" I give him a look that says I don't know what you're talking about then it hits me I just called him Kas out loud.

My eyes widen with the realization "uhhhh we can talk about this later, right now there are lives that are in danger and they need us to save them, even if they don't know it yet" he nods "okay but this conversation isn't over"

Well, that one way for him to figure out who I am.... me telling him without realizing it. The four of us walk back into the Observation Gallery. 

Kas still looking a bit in shock as Jabe speaks "The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me." the human trampoline says. 

"Summon the Steward."

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." 

"Who killed him?"

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." I roll my eyes at her, deflecting blame is a sure sign of guilt "or maybe you are just trying to deflect the blame from yourself?"

Kas finally snapping out of it fully shrugs "Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." He puts down the spider that Jabe was scanning, and it scuttles off to Cassandra and scans her, then goes to the black-gowned group.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" I roll my eyes again at the bitchy skin flap as I smirk "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it" Kas walks over to the Adherents. Their leader tries to hit him, so he pulls off its arm and continues where I left off "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea."

He pulls one of the wires dangling from the arm, and the Adherents all collapse. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." I give the spider a nudge, and it returns to Cassandra who sneers at us "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!"

Her attendants raise their spray guns.

Kas looks at her mockingly "What are you going to do, moisturize me?"

"With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

I give her a look "Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" 

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." 

Kas looks at her "Five billion years and it still comes down to money." I shake my head with a snort "of course it does... isn't that what it always comes down to in the end? Money?" 

Cassandra looks at Kas "Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part and we will have this episode done and The Doctor finds out who Arabella really is. 


	7. The End Of The World (V)

** Arabella **

Moxx looks at Cassandra "Arrest her, the infidel" she just rolls her eyes "Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." 

"Earth Death in three minutes." I roll my eyes thank you so much for the reminder. 

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." 

Well, at least she finally got one thing about Earth's culture right. 

Jabe looks at her "Then you'll burn with us." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate." There is a series of explosions through the Platform. "Forcefields have gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me." 

"Safety systems failing." 

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra and her attendants beam out.

"Heat levels rising."

"Reset the computer," Moxx suggests. 

"Only the Steward would know, how." I shake my head at Jabe as Kas answers her before I can "No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Arabella, Jabe, come on. Rose you lot, just chill." 

I roll my eyes "really sweetie chill? when it's about to get boiling hot in here?" 

"Heat rising." 

We get back to the engine room as the computer makes another announcement "Heat levels critical." 

Kas looks at us "Oh. And guess where the switch is." and of course they are on the other side of the turning razor-sharp fans. "Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." The Doctor pulls a breaker lever and the fans slow a little, but it resets as soon as he lets go of it 

"External temperature five thousand degrees." Jabe pulls the breaker and holds it down. Kas looks at her "You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place." she nods at him I know "I know." that's when I push her off it "Jabe, you're made of wood which is why you have to get out of here I got it" 

She nods looking at Kas "Stop wasting time, Time Lord." then she runs from the room and Kas looks at me I give him a smile "Go Kas, I will be just fine" 

"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."

He nods at me and walks past the first fan "Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical." Kas looks back at me, then times his run past the second fan. "Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." 

I can feel the burns starting to form but I don't let go of the breaker I keep it firmly pressed down so Kas can get past the last fan "Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five" 

Kas makes it past the last fan "Four." then he pulls the switch to reset the breaker "Raise shields!" and once he is safely by my side again I let go of the breaker I was holding Kas take my hands in his looking at them. 

I pull them away before he can do what I know he was thinking about doing "don't even think about it Kas.... they will heal, It'll just take a little while but I promise they will heal" he grabs my chin "it really is you isn't? you're my Athena?" 

I smile at him "it's me Kas, it's really me... now we can finish this back in the TARDIS, we have people to save" he nods and we make our way back to the observation deck. 

Jabe meeting us at the door she smiles at me "you saved my life... thank you I will forever be grateful for what you've done for me" I smile back at her "you're welcome"

We walk back into the observation deck and Rose looks at Kas and me "You all right?" I nod "yeah" Kas looks at her "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them." I smirk and cut in "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." 

Kas smashes open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device. continuing from where I left off "Idea number three, if you're as clever as us, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." 

He presses a button on the device and I can hear Cassandra's voice "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." then Cassandra is beamed back in.

she looks surprised "Oh."   
  
I give her what most people have come to know as the Mikealson glare as Kas sneers at her "The last human." 

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club." I roll my eyes and glare at her again which she slightly as much as she can she shrinks back "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."

She narrows her eyes and sneers at us "It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter" 

I smirk at her "And creak?" she looks at me "and what?"   
  
Kas gives her a look similar to the one I'm giving her "Creak. You're creaking." her eyes widen "What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." Kas gets a hard look on his face with his reply. 

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Cassandra pleads but neither Kas nor I budge or make a move to do anything. 

Rose looks between Kas, Cassandra, and I "Help her." I shake my head "she tried to kill me... I don't take well to people trying to kill me" 

Kas shrugs the dark look still on his face "Everything has its time and everything dies." "I'm too young!" Cassandra exclaims. I roll my eyes but keep my mouth shut as Cassandra explodes. 

Rose, Kas, and I are the only ones left on Platform One as Rose stares out the big window "The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just" 

I smile holding out a hand to her "come on, come with us" she takes my hand and we walk back into the TARDIS, and Kas pilots her back to present-day London. 

As we land there is a ding and my sonic and psychic paper pop up and I smirk Kas looks at me "really?" I shrug "what can I say? all I did was ask and she made me some... figured you wouldn't want me stealing yours all the time so I had her make me my own" I pocket my sonic and my psychic paper. 

"We still need to finish that conversation from earlier" I smile "and we will... but maybe without an audience?" Kas nods knowing that I'm right this is something that needs to happen with just the two of us. 

I wrap my arm around Rose's shoulder leading her out of the TARDIS with Kas right behind us "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. Our planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time." 

she looks at me "you're like him?" 

I nod "I am" 

She looks between us "What happened?" Kas sighs "There was a war and we lost." Rose looks curious "A war with who? What about your people?"

"We are Time Lords. The last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. we're the only survivors. Left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else. up until I met her I thought I was the last one" 

Rose smiles "There's me, for both of you" I smile at her "that's sweet Rose" Kas looks at her "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know. I want. Oh, can you smell chips?" I smile "Oh I smell em too" Rose looks at me "I want chips." Kas smiles "Me too." 

Rose looks at us "Right then, before either of you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." she says looking at Kas "she shrugs with a grin "No money." 

I grin playfully at Kas "Well what sort of date are you then?" Kas grins at me "you got money?" "pfff of course" he gives me a look that says I don't believe you, I shove him playfully "okay no I don't but that is beside the point" 

Rose laughs at us "alright you two enough with the flirting chips are on me" we start walking towards one of the shops "We've only got five billion years till the shops close." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are done with "The End of the World" next I'm gonna do a little interlude of sorts where Athena and Kas talk and Rose finds out who Athena really is and who she is to the Doctor. 


	8. The Truth

** Athena **

After chips, the three of us went back to the Tardis and she fixed Rose a bedroom so she could get some rest before we go on our next adventure and also Kas and I need to talk so that was another reason Rose was sent off in search of her room.

After she walks down the hallway Kas looks at me "Athena? I just I can't believe that you are alive" I walk over and stand directly in front of him "I _can't_ believe that your alive Kas, I thought I was the only one left so I let these people 'adopt' me if you will and I became someone else entirely I became Arabella Mikaelson, becoming someone new didn't hurt as much as remembering who I was before and that I was alone"

I wrap my arms around his neck "but now that I know I am never letting you go again, ever you are now stuck with me forever" he gives me a look wrapping his arms around my waist "Athena like I'd have it any other way, you are my wife, after all, my Athena, my bonded and I've missed you so much" 

I grab the back of his head and pull him down to me and press my lips against his for the first time in so long and everything suddenly just feels right, I finally feel whole again. That emptiness I've felt since I thought my husband, my bonded was dead it's just gone.

After a few minutes, I pull back grinning at Kas "I wanted to do that back on Platform One but it wasn't the time people needed saving and we also had a bit of an audience which wasn't an ideal moment for that"

Kas just grins at me as I smirk back at him "now do you have my blasters?" He rolls his eyes at me "of course I have them Athena but you are not getting them inside of the Tardis not after you shot out the console the last time."

I just grin at him " that was an accident but fine I'll find them myself" 

Kas gives me a look "good luck with that"

Rose walks back into the console room noticing our stare down "blimey what's going on in here?"

I just give Kas a smug look before petting the console fondly "Come on girl... Show me the way" and just like that a path if arrows light up and I follow them with Rose actually following me as well but Kas just starts messing with the console knowing that now he would definitely lose that fight with both me and the Tardis on the same side.

Rose looks at me "so where are we going?" 

I smirk over at the blonde "let's see where she takes us"

We come to a stop in front of a very familiar door where the arrows stop flashing, this is our room, he's keeping my blasters in our room, I can't help but smile as I run my fingers over the Gallifreyan swirls with mine and Kas' name on it.

Opening the door I step into the room and it's exactly the way it was the last time I was in it, I can feel tears well up in my eyes looking around, it's clear that the room is barely used anymore but the fact that he kept it exactly how it was or hell that he even kept it at all.

I walk into the closet and see a box on the top shelf, of course, it's on the top shelf where I can't reach it "A little help here girl?" There's a thump and a hum as the box falls into my hands "thanks girl"

I carry the box out into the bedroom where Rose is still standing looking around in awe at the beauty of the room. Sitting down on the bed I open the box and there they are my beautiful twin blasters.

Rose is looking at my blasters now "what are those???" I smile at her standing to fix my holsters "these are my babies, my twin blasters I took two normal blasters and tinkered with them, I took them apart and put them back together and made them deadlier than they already were, customized them to fit me." I grin at her continuing "I'd show you how they work but if I shoot them off inside the Tardis he'll take them away again"

Rose laughs "again?" I nod at her yep "again it's why he took them away the first time... I kinda accidentally shot the console out so he took them and put them up unless I actually needed them for something then I'd get them back but he'd take them again once the situation was handled"

"So did you know the Doctor back on your home planet?" I smile at her "yes, very well he's my husband but the reason he didn't recognize me was that I look different than the last time he saw me" she looks at me wide-eyed "wow so you're his wife? Why wouldn't he mention it?"

"Because he thought I was dead and if you don't talk about it then you don't have to deal with the pain, trust me I know because I did it too when I thought he was dead"

She nods "okay so why is your name more normal than his? Arabella" "actually Arabella isn't even my name..... It's really Athena. Arabella is the name my adoptive family gave me when I first landed on Earth" "why?"

"When I first landed on Earth I thought I was the last Time Lord or as a female, we prefer Time Lady but that's beside the point I thought I was the last and I was stranded on Earth with no way to even try and get home not that I had a home to go back to anyway so the lady that found me when I collapsed in the middle of the village Esther, brought me into her home and took care of me until I awoke and then her family welcomed me into their lives they adopted me into their family I told her I didn't remember anything because it hurt to realize that I was alone, so she gave me a new name and I became Arabella Mikaelson, so if you want you can still call me Arabella because I'll answer to it"

Then suddenly she pulls me into a hug taking me by surprise "oh my god I am so sorry you had to go through that but now neither of you have to be alone again because you found each other and you both have me"

I hug the girl back "that's very sweet of you Rose" she pulls away she walks toward the door to walk out of the room "this is your room, isn't it? Well, yours and the Doctors?"

I nod at her following her out of the room "yes Rose it is our room" I link arms with her pulling her back to the console room.

I grin at Kas walking back into the room "okay so Rose and I bonded on the way to find my basters and I told her the truth about my identity"

I kiss him on the cheek "found my blasters too the Tardis took me right to them, so now that we have had our talk and that I've got my blasters, let's go on another adventure preferably one where we don't almost die but I know with you sweetie that's a lot to ask"

I turn to Rose "I swear trouble follows him around like a lost puppy, it always has but I guess that's the fun part"

She grins "well then Doctor, Arabella let's go on an adventure"

"I also said she could still call me Arabella if she wanted, honestly I would answer to pretty much anything... You could be like 'hey you' and I would just answer back" We all laugh as Kas runs around the console getting things ready for us to take off on another adventure. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go and Rose is not going to be a bitch to Athena, they are going to be rather close actually.


	9. The Unquiet Dead (I)

**Athena**

The Tardis is in a rather jerky flight. Kas looks over at Rose as I walk into the console room "Hold that one down!"

Rose looks at him incredulously "I'm holding this one down." But Kas pays her no mind "Well, hold them both down."

Rose rolls her eyes "It's not going to work." Rose tries to stretch across half the console but she can't reach so I walk over and hold down the switch.

Rose smiles at me as Kas looks at her "Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" I grin at her as Kas shrugs "I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" The Tardis lands rather roughly as we all get thrown to the floor and we burst out laughing.

Rose looks at the two of us "Blimey!" Kas grins "You're telling me." I hop up from the floor offer a hand to Rose "Are you all right?" she takes my hand and I pull her up "Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?"

Kas looks at the monitor "I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." Rose looks at us "That's so weird. It's Christmas."

I grin at her "I bloody love Christmas"

Kas and I grin at her "All yours." she looks between us and laughs before continuing with what she was saying "But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you two. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life."

Rose grins at us "Better with three. Come on, then." I raise an eyebrow at her "Rose where do you think you're going?"

"1860," she says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kas gives her a look "Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

I roll my eyes linking arms with her "come on I'll take you there, I need to change as well" I lead her to the wardrobe "here we are, now let's find us some dresses" Rose smiles "Thanks Ara.... can I call you Ara?"

I grin at her "only if I can call you Rosie" she gives me a thinking face before she grins "deal"

"Alright then Rosie watch and learn" and a few minutes later a dress appears in front of me and it just so happens to be a replica of one of my favorite dresses from this era. Rosie looks at me "wow... the Tardis picked that for you?"

I wink at her "yep... you just gotta focus and she will figure out the style you like and stock your closet accordingly, now let's see what she's got for you"

I get changed into my dress as the Tardis picks a dress for Rosie.

After I get dressed I see Rosie holding a dress "wow she knew exactly what I would like even though I don't really like dresses" Rose steps behind the dressing screen and changes as well.

She looks at me "oh my god Ara you look like an actual goddess in that dress.... someone is not going to be able to keep their eyes off of you" I laugh "he does that anyway but... you look gorgeous too Rosie"

Rosie grins "okay so I'm gonna walk in first and get his attention then you walk in and blow his mind" I link arms with her pulling her out of the wardrobe "let's do it" 

Once we get to the door to the console room I let go of Rosie's arm and she walks in first just like we planned and I hear Rosie "Don't laugh" I can hear the amusement in Kas' voice "who's laughing? you look beautiful...... considering" 

"Considering what?" I can practically see the smirk on his face "that your human" there is a pause "I think that was a compliment...... and you haven't even see Arabella yet" and that was my cue to come out so I walk into the room and Kas' eyes widen as he stares at me "aren't you going to change?" he stares at me for a moment longer "Wow... You look gorgeous and hey I changed my jumper" 

Rosie grins and winks at me and mouths 'told you so' I playfully roll my eyes at her shoving her towards the door "go on it's all yours"

She grins and walks out the door and slowly steps out with a look of awe on her face.

Kas and I step out behind her Kas locking the Tardis up "Ready for this? Here we go. History."

We walk down the street while a choir sing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.

Kas buys a newspaper and I snort reading the date and place we landed from beside Kas "I got the flight a bit wrong."

Rosie, just brushes him off "I don't care." I bit back a laugh as Kas keeps talking "It's not 1860, it's 1869." Rosie shrugs "I don't care."

I cut in "And we are not in Naples." "I don't care." Kas looks at her "It's Cardiff."

That stops Rose in her tracks as she looks at us "Right" I loop arms with both of them "this would not have happened if I was driving"

We hear a scream and Kas grins at us "now that's more like it" I let go of Rosie's arm as I let Kas pull me along with her running right behind us.


	10. The Quiet Undead (II)

** Athena **

Kas grins "Fantastic." The corpse collapses. And Kas looks at the man on stage "Did you see where it came from? "

The man I now recognize as Charles Dickens looks at Kas "Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

Personally, I never met Charles Dickens but Elijah did..... In 1869 God just what I need possibly Elijah showing up.Even though it would be good to see him again.... the last I saw him was in '97 and then I met up with Nik and was with him until '04..... but I'm getting off-topic.

I hear Rosie call out "Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, Ara, I'll get them." Breaking me from my thoughts "Be careful Rosie" I call out to her as she goes off in whatever direction following the man and woman.

Kas looks at Charles "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way. And this is my wife, Athena" Charles looks back at Kas "Doctor? You look more like a navvie."

Kas looks at him then over at me "What's wrong with this jumper?"I grab his arm "now dear I told you to change before we left" then I look at Charles "he never listens... even though half the time he really should, but as he said I'm Athena **,** his wife aka his better halfand it's a pleasure to meet you"

Kas gives me a look before he can say anything we see the blue entity flies into a gaslight. Kas and I grin at each other "Gas! It's made of gas."

We walk out if the theatre and Kas call out for Rose. "Rose!" That when I notice Rose get put in the back of a hearse "Rosie!" I look at Kas "we gotta follow that hearse"

Charles, follows us out "You're not escaping me, sir, ma'am. What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?"

That's when I hear my brother's voice "Arabella?" I roll my eyes as Kas is talking to Charles "Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. Oi, you! Follow that hearse!"Kas gets into a nearby carriage. And looks at me "you coming?" I smile at him "you go ahead I'll catch up in a few minutes" he nods "okay"

Charles gets into the carriage as well and off they go after Rose I'll follow them after I talk to Elijah.

I turn to my brother "Hello Elijah" he smiles "Bella... it's been too long" I pull my adopted younger brother a hug "it has Lijah"

"What are you doing here Bella?" I smile "just traveling with some friends... Which I have to catch up with, but you can tag along if you'd like if you have the time... Because this is about to get very interesting and some kind of trouble is about to get caused"

Elijah smiles "of course I'll accompany you sister and if I may ask how do you know that?" I can't help but smirk "because if there is one thing that's certain it's that trouble follows the Doctor around like a lost puppy... Just come on and you'll see what I mean"

Lijah and I follow off in the direction that Kas and Charles disappeared. After a few moments, we meet up with them in from of the undertaker's place.

Kas grins "there you are I was starting to think we were going to have to start without you" I smile back at my husband "well, of course, I told you I'd catch up plus you really think imma leave you alone for very long with the way trouble follows you around? Not a chance sweetie"

Then Charles knocks on the door but there isn't an answer and I grin mischievously at Kas "can I blast it???" Kas gives me a look "no Athena you cannot blast the door plus where are you even keeping your blasters wearing that dress?" I give him a pouty face before I giggle slightly smirking at Kas "sweetie I have legs under this dress ya know.....where my beautiful blasters are sitting in their holsters just waiting for me to use them"

He gives me a stern look "you are not blasting the door" I give him another pouty face "fine.... can I kick it open then?" Kas gives me another look "no dear you are not kicking it open either we are simply going to knock until someone answers" I step back beside my brother "fine sweetie we do it your way but mines more fun" Kas gives me a look "I'm well aware of that dear.... it always is"

Charles knocks on the door again and this time a servant girl answers "I'm sorry, sir. We're closed." Charles looks at her "Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." 

But the girl doesn't budge "He's not in, sir." and neither does Charles "Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once."

"I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed." A gas lamp flares behind her and Kas gives her a look "Having trouble with your gas?" Charles is looking confused "What the Shakespeare is going on?" Elijah looks at me "I'd like to know that as well"

Kas and I grin at each other as he pushes past the servant girl whose name I don't know to the flaring gas lamp. "You're not allowed inside, sir." I walk up behind my husband as he talks "There's something inside the walls." I look at the girl continuing what he was saying "The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas."

I hear Rose "Open the door" I look at Kas "there's Rosie" I hear the fear in her voice "Please, please, let me out! Doctor? Ara? Somebody, please let me out" Kas and I run towards the door Kas running into the undertaker as I grab his sonic out of his pocket and get to work opening the door to get Rosie out of there. 

Then I kick the door open while Kas argues with the undertaker grabbing Rosie by the arm I pull her behind me "don't you touch her" Kas comes over as Charles is looking rather pale "It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." 

Kas shakes his head "No, we're not. The dead are walking." then he looks at Rosie " Hi." she smiles at us "Hi. Who're your friends?" Kas grins at her "Charles Dickens." 

Rosie nods "Okay and the other one?" Kas takes notice of Elijah for the first time "uhh not sure" he looks at the blue gaseous creature "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" 

I wrap my arm around Rosie in a protective manner "that's Elijah.... he's my adopted brother, I'll explain how later" she nods "Okay, thanks for saving me, Ara" I smile at the girl "you're welcome Rosie" 


	11. The Quiet Undead (III)

** Athena **

The server girl whose name I now know is Gwyneth pours tea into cups as Rose glares at the undertaker whose name is Mr. Sneed "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." 

I cross my arms over my chest my 'Mikaelson glare' present on my face at him he shrinks back turning back to Rosie "I won't be spoken to like this!" But Rosie isn't phased as she keeps going off on him "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" 

Sneed sighs "It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dearly departed started getting restless."

Dickens looks at Sneed "Tommyrot." I roll my eyes at Charles not believing this is actually happening. 

Sneed looks back at Charles "You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." Elijah looks at me with a questioning look, I just smirk and shrug at him. 

Gwyneth places Kas's cup on the mantlepiece beside him along with mine " "Two sugars, sir, miss, just how you like it." I give her a strange look how does she know that's how we like our tea? But I shake it off Kas probably told her while I was talking to Rosie. 

Sneed is talking about the issue at hand "One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned." 

"Morbid fancy." Charles still isn't having any of this but Kas cuts in "Oh, Charles, you were there." but he still isn't budging "I saw nothing but an illusion." "If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." I let out a snort smacking Kas on the arm "sweetie that was rude" he shrugs at me before talking about the gas again "What about the gas?" 

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that." Sneed answers Kas who nods at him "Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." Rosie looks at Kas "What's the rift?" Kas goes to answer her but I cut him off answering instead "The rift is a weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." 

Kas gives me a look playfully shoving my shoulder before looking at Rosie "exactly what she said.... you took the words right out of my mouth Athena" I shoot a playful smile at him "Oh sweetie I know" I wink at him "your not the only one who knows things" 

Sneed is still explaining the bodies reanimating "That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." Charles slams the door as he leaves. Bur Sneed keeps talking "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." 

Elijah looks at me "Bella.... can I speak with you over here for a moment?" I smile at Lijah "of course" I walk over to the corner that Lijah pointed to "what is it?" "What's going on here Bella?" I grin at him "I don't know yet Lijah... but that's the fun of it though. I told you something was going to cause trouble"

Lijah looks at me for a moment before speaking again "Alright then.... can you tell me why that man is calling you Athena?" I should have known this was coming and I was seriously hoping that I could tell them all together so I didn't have to repeat the story but I guess I can just tell all the other together and get Elijah to keep his mouth shut.

I nod "Okay, I can do that... I wanted to tell you all together but this is fine as long as you give me your word that you will let me tell the others when I get ready" he seems to think for a moment "okay I give you my word Bella, I will let you tell them when your ready" I nod "okay. He calls me Athena because it's my name"

"So you remembered?" and here goes telling him the truth for the first time "actually I never forget" "then why did you say you couldn't remember?" I let out a sigh "because pretending that I didn't know who I was.... it was easier than facing the truth that I was alone, that everybody I knew was dead and I was the last one or so I thought at the time. A few days ago I found out I was wrong and I'm not completely alone anymore, somebody else from my home survived"

"Who was it?" I smile looking over at Kas who is still talking to Mr. Sneed, I see an understanding look in Lijah's eyes as I look back at him "It's him, isn't it?" I nod "yeah" Elijah smiles at me "you love him, I can see it in your eyes" 

"Yeah, I do... He is actually my husband and thinking he was dead was the main reason I did what I did about saying I didn't remember anything because it was easier, it didn't hurt as much" 

"Where are you from then Bella?" and here goes the other part "I am from this planet called Gallifrey, it's gone now and The Doctor and I are the last of the Time Lords" "So what you're like an alien?" "well not like one I am one" he looks confused for a second "then how did my mother turn you?" 

"that's a good question, I guess she figured out that I wasn't human because when she turned us I got stabbed in both hearts so something tells me she knew something was up" "you have two hearts?" I nod "yeah" ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of The Quiet Undead. The last part of the chapter was mostly original dialogue because this is from Athena's POV and Athena came clean to Elijah about who she really is and it's been revealed how Athena was killed to be turned into a vampire. 


	12. The Quiet Undead (IV)

** Athena **

I see the look on Kas' face as he walks back into the living room and I shake my head "oh this is about to get more interesting that's for sure" He grins at me "we're having a seance" I chuckle at him "of course we are" 

We all gather around the table as Gwyneth is explaining the process to us "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands." 

Charles is still being a downer "I can't take part in this." I roll my eyes at him, even Elijah is taking part in this he might not know what's going but he trusts me so he's still here. Kas looks at Charles "Humbug? Come on, open mind."

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeezebox concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."   
  
Kas gives him a look "Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." I smack him on the arm "I can not believe you just said that.... actually I take that back I can believe it" Rose grins at me with a laugh.

"Come on, we might need you." finally Charles sits down between Rose and Gwyneth across from Kas, Me, and Elijah. We all join hands and Kas looks at Gwyneth"Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out." and that is what she does "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." 

The whispering starts. and Rosie looks at Charles "Can you hear that?" But he still isn't believing this is real "Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." 

"Look at her." Charles does as she said and looks at Gwyneth as she speaks "I see them. I feel them." I see gas tendrils drifting above our heads. 

Rosie looks at Kas and I "What's it saying?" I let Kas answer this time "They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through." 

"I can't!" 

"Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." Kas encourages her and I add in "I have faith in you too, you can do this Gwyneth" 

After a moment she nods "Yes." Blue outlines of people appear behind Gwyneth. 

Sneed's eyes widen in shock "Great God! Spirits from the other side."

"The other side of the universe." Kas and I say at the same time. 

The figures speak with what sounds like two children's voices, and Gwyneth speaks with them. "Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us." 

"What do you want us to do?" Kas questions the Gelth. "The Rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." I cut in "What for?" "We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." 

"Why?" I say at the same time that Kas says "what happened?" 

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came." The Time War I know that's the war they're talking about it has to be. Charles comes in now "War? What war?" "The Time War." and would you look at that I was right.

I feel Kas grip my hand a little tighter at the mention of the Time War and I grip his back just as tight as they continue "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state." 

Kas and I look at each other having a silent conversation with our eyes and I nod at him and she turns back to Gwyneth and the Gelth "So that's why you need the corpses." "We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us." 

Rosie disagrees "But we can't." Kas looks at her "Why not?" "It's not." she trails off "I mean, it's not" Kas cuts her off "Not decent? Not polite?" I cut in after that "Rosie It could save their lives." the Gelth interrupts us "Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth."

The Gelth goes back into the gas lamps and Gwyneth collapses across the table. Rose looks at her in concern "Gwyneth?" 

Charles is looking a little pale as he realizes that everything we've been saying is true "All true." Rosie looks at Charles "Are you okay?" but he doesn't pay her any mind "It's all true." 

Rose has fought us on letting Gwyneth go through with it but it could be the only for them to survive so we might not have a choice. Sneed looks at Kas as he and Elijah walk over to where we are standing "Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" 

"Aliens." Kas and I say at the same time again. Sneed looks at us still confused "Like foreigners, you mean?" I bit my lip to hold back a laugh as Kas nods "Yeah pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." he points up and Sneed still not understanding asks "Brecon?" 

Kas decides to go with it "Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." 

My brother speaks for the first time in a while "Which is why they need the girl." I nod at him "yeah" then Rosie comes in "They're not having her." 

Kas looks at her "But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge, and let them through." Charles looks very in awe of the situation now "Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." 

Kas nods "Good system. It might work." "It just might if we give it a chance" I pipe up from beside Kas.

Rosie gives us both a look "You can't let them run around inside of dead people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of The Quiet Undead, one more part possibly and then It'll be on to episode three.


	13. The Quiet Undead (V)

** Athena **

Kas looks at her "Why not? It's like recycling." I look at my husband "that probably wasn't the best way to word it but that's beside the point..... we could be saving an entire species by letting them do this"

Rose shakes her head looking between Kas and me "Seriously though, you guys can't." Kas gives her a look "Seriously though, we can." I decide to just stay out of this for now because I've already let my opinion be known. "It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death."

Kas looks at "Do you carry a donor card?" ohhh he makes a fair point but Rosie doesn't see it that way "That's different. That's" "It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"I don't care. They're not using her." Gwyneth comes in "Don't I get a say, miss?" "Look, you don't understand what's going on." "You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid."

Rose looks at her "That's not fair." Gwyneth gives her a look "It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" 

Kas looks at her " You don't have to do anything." "That's right Gwyneth you don't have to do this if you don't want to" she smiles at Kas and me "They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me."

Kas and I share a look before he looks back at Mr. Sneed "We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" I'm gonna take a guess and say the morgue... After a second Sneed answered, "That would be the morgue." Hmm, look who was right again.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Rose asks.

We walk into a cold basement where the recently departed lie under white sheets, Kas looks around "Urgh. Talk about Bleak House." I snort "sweetie that was rude" Rose looks at Kas "The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869."

I put my hand on her shoulder "Rosie-" but Kas cuts me off "Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing." I roll my eyes looking at her "that's what I was gonna say... maybe in a little bit a nicer way but all the same, he's right"

Before she can reply to either of us Charles cuts in "Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." "Here they come," Rose mutters.

I step back beside my brother "well this can go one of two ways... The way it's supposed to or completely sideways" Elijah looks at me "Why do I have a feeling that it's more likely the second option here?" I snort "because with him that is usually the way it goes but I could be wrong and this could go the way it supposed to."

A Gelth comes out of a gas lamp by the door and stands under a stone archway. "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him." Rose looks at it "Promise you won't hurt her." but it ignores her "Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."

Kas looks at them "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" Gwyneth looks at the Gelth "My angels. I can help them live." Kas looks at them as well "Okay, where's the weak point?" "Here, beneath the arch." "Beneath the arch," Gwyneth repeat and stands under the arch, inside the Gelth.

"You don't have to do this." Rose tries to tell her one last time but Gwyneth looks at her "My angels." I bite my lip mutter to Elijah "you might want to get ready things could go wrong here and I have a feeling that they will go bad" He nods letting me know he heard me.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" the Gelth exclaim "Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth beckons them through "Bridgehead establishing." "Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!" "It is begun. The bridge is made." 

Gwyneth opens her mouth, and blue gas comes out. "She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." The sweet blue apparition turns flame red with sharp teeth. Its voice deepens and hardens. "The Gelth will come through in force."

I look at my brother "you should get out of here... wait outside and I'll meet you there in a little bit" Elijah looks at him hesitantly "I can't just leave you here Bella" I shake my head at him "go, I'll be alright, I'll be out in a little bit" he still hesitates but after getting a glare from me he actually listens and flashes out. Good at least he'll be safe now.

Charles looks at the Geth "You said that you were few in number." and the hard angry voice of the Gelth answers back "A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." then they go into the corpses around the room and the dead get up.

Sneed starts trying to get through to Gwyneth "Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you" but of course it's too late.

"Mister Sneed, get back!" Rose warns him but "A corpse grabs Sneed and snaps his neck. A Gelth zooms into his mouth.

Kas looks at us "I think it's gone a little bit wrong." I give him a look crossing my arms over my chest "you think? Sweetie?"

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." The now-dead Sneed says. Charles' eyes widen "No."

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one is gonna have 6 parts instead of 5 that way I'm not stretching out the chapter and making it too long. I hope you guys enjoy.


	14. The Quiet Undead (VI)

**Athena**

Kas looks at Gwyneth "Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" I look at him "it's too late for that"

The Gelth look at us "Four more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." Dead Sneed backs Rose, Kas, and I up against a metal gate. Charles looks at Kas "Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm sorry" Kas, Rose and I hide behind the metal gate, where the corpses cannot reach them.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth." Kas looks at them "I trusted you. I pitied you!" "We don't want your pity. We want this world and all its flesh." "Not while I'm alive." Kas tells them but they aren't phased "Then live no more." I pat Kas on the shoulder "sweetie you walked right into that"

Charles runs out of the house, but blue gas seeps out round the door. He runs down the street, chased by a Gelth. Rose looks at Kas "But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" Kas looks at her "I'm sorry."

Rosie looks at us "But it's 1869. How can I die now?" 

I look at her "Rosie time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape." Kas nods "So you can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here. Both of you" 

Rosie smiles "It's not your fault. I wanted to come."

I lace my fingers with Kas "and you're here so there is nowhere else I'd rather be... If we're gonna die then I'd rather it be with you by my side"

Kas grips my hand tighter as he looks at me, I give him a smile then I grab him by his jacket and I kiss him for a minute before pulling away as I hear Rosie let out a little whistle. "Damn" I smile at her "Hey if I'm gonna die, the last thing I'm doing is kissing my husband"

Kas looks at Rosie and me after snapping out of the little daze from me kissing him like that "What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff." 

Rosie looks at us "It's not just dying. We'll become one of them."

Rosie looks at us "We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Kas nods "Yeah." I smirk "giving up isn't in my nature" Rosie smiles "Together?"

Kas and I nod answering "Yeah." together and the three of us all hold hands Kas looks at Rosie "I'm so glad I met you." then he looks at me "and I'm glad that we were reunited" Rosie smiles "Me too."

I smile at him "So am I" then I look at Rosie "I'm glad I met you, Rosie... in the short time, I've known you. You've reminded me what it was like to have a daughter that's what I've come to think of you as like a daughter " She smiles at me "that's so sweet Ara... I'm glad I met you too, you've easily become the best friend that I really needed"

Charles runs back in interrupting our moment "Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" Kas looks at him "What're you doing?" "Turn it all on. Flood the place!"

Kas and I grin at each other "Brilliant. Gas." Rosie looks between us "What, so we choke to death instead?" I shake my head at her as Charles looks at Kas "Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous." "Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"

The corpses leave us and start shambling towards Charles as he says "I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." Kas looks at him "Plenty more!" as the two of us rip gas pipes from the wall. The Gelth leaves the corpses. 

"It's working." 

The three of us come out of the alcove as Kas makes his wat towards Gwyneth "Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels." 

"Liars?" she questions. 

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" 

"I can't breathe." Rosie breaths out. Kas looks at Charles "Charles, get her out." Rosie shakes her head "I'm not leaving her." I look at Rosie "go with him... we won't leave until she's safe" she nods "promise?" "I promise Rosie" she nods "okay" then Rosie and Charles run out if the house. 

I come up beside Kas as Gwyneth tells him "They're too strong" I grab ahold of Kas's hand as he talks to Gwyneth "Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." 

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." Gwyneth tells us as she takes a box of matches from her apron pocket. "Leave this place!" Kas gives me a look "Get out of here Athena" I shake my head "no I promised Rose that I wouldn't leave while Gwyneth was in danger and Intend to keep it and I'm not leaving you" 

Kas sighs knowing that I won't change my mind and looks at Gwyneth "Come on, leave give that to me." Gwyneth doesn't move. Kas feels for a pulse in her neck. he smiles sadly "I'm sorry." I look at him "It's too late... isn't it?" he nods and kisses her forehead. "Thank you." 

We run out and KaBOOM! the house explodes Kas and I go flying across the street. and I hear Rosie through the ringing in my ears "She didn't make it." Kas looks at her "I'm sorry. She closed the rift."

Kas helps me up off the ground as Charles says "At such a cost. The poor child" Kas looks at Rosie "I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

I shake my head clearing the ringing in my ears out as my brother walks up to me "Bella" I smile at him "Elijah" he smiles "it was good to see you Bella and as promised I won't say a word about what you told me to the others, I'll let you do it when your ready" I nod at him "thank you... before now I never had a reason to tell you about it but now it's different" 

He nods pulling me into a hug "I'll see you later Bella" I hug him back "that you will Lijah, that you will" He walks away from me and I tune back into the conversation at Charles saying "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." 

Rosie smiles sadly "She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." we are now outside the Tardis Kas grins "Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be, long."

Rosie looks at Charles "What are you going to do now?" He smiles "I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all, I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." 

I smile at Charles "You've cheered up." "Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them." 

"Do you think that's wise?" 

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth." 

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic." Kas tells him shaking his hand and leaning against the Tardis. I smile "it was very nice to meet you, Charles Dickens" I shake his hand as well and then Rosie smiles "Bye, then, and thanks." then she shakes Dickens' hand then kisses his cheek.

He looks at her in surprise "Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" 

"You'll see. In the shed." 

Charles looks at Kas "Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" "Just a friend passing through," Kas tells him in a way to brush the question off.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" Kas grins at him "Oh, yes!" "For how long?" that's when I cut into the conversation "Forever" Kas looks at Rosie and I "Right. Shed. Come on, Athena, Rose.

Charles looks at us "In the box? All three of you?"

"Down boy. See you." Kas tells him as we walk into the Tardis. 

Rosie looks at us as we walk towards the console "Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" "In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." Kas tells her. 

she looks sad "Oh, no. He was so nice." I smile at her "Rosie in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been" Kas grins "Old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." 

We watch as he smiles and laughs as the Tardis dematerializes. After we get up into space Rosie looks at me "how can that man have been your adopted brother? if you don't mind me asking"

I smile at her "tell you what let's get cleaned up and changed out of these dresses and I'll meet you in your room and I'll tell the story" 

Rosie smiles "okay" with that she makes her way towards her room and Kas looks at me with a smile "the two of you seem to have grown rather attached to each other" 

I smile at him "I meant what I said she really has come to be like my daughter in the short time I've known her" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a little interlude of Athena telling Rose about her adoptive family. 


	15. The Creation of Vampires

**Athena**

I smile at Kas "I know you figured it out... I mean you've had to have heard of them before the Mikaelsons, so no use in telling you something that you already know" he chuckles "yeah I've heard stories of them.... but I thought it was a myth until you came along and I knew then that it was more than just a story" 

"I'm gonna go change and then to talk to Rose, we will see you later" I blow a kiss at him and head towards our bedroom to change out of this dress. 

I walk into the room and I see my usual outfit that I used to wear all the time, it was my favorite outfit and I notice that it's been modified to fit my new body and I can't help but smile as I change into said outfit. 

After I get dressed I strap my holsters onto my thighs.

Finally, I slip my blasters into the holsters and I am ready to go. 

Then I walk out of the room and make my way towards Rosie's room, once I get there I knock on the door "Hey Rosie" she opens the door with a smile "hey Ara... damn, I like that outfit" I smile at her "Me too, it's always been one of my favorites, when I saw it in the closet I knew that was what I had to wear" 

"I don't blame you, Ara, it looks amazing on you" I walk into the room "now I believe I owe you a story" she grins at me "alright then, whenever you want to start" we both sit on the bed and I smile at her "okay so to start we have to go all the way back to when I first landed on Earth" 

She nods "okay" 

I let out a sigh "I had and still have no idea how I got there one minute I'm on my home planet and I go to walk to the door and everything goes black and I woke up in the woods with no idea where I was or how I got there until I walked upon this little village and saw the humans and I knew I was on Earth but I still didn't know how I got there but by the way, the people were dressed I knew roughly the time period I was in which turned out to be around the 10th century. When I got into the village a lady spoke to me but I collapsed right in front of her and she took me into her home and she took care of me until I woke up which was three days later" I take a breath "questions before I continue?" 

"So who was she?" she questions curiously. 

I chuckle "okay then right back into the story then, her name was Esther Mikaelson and after I woke up she adopted me into her family barely knowing me and was really kind to do that for a complete stranger that had nowhere else to go that's where the name Arabella came from I told her I didn't remember my name or where I came from..... it was easier that way because at that point I thought everyone was dead and I became someone else to deal with the pain anyway after that she introduced me to her family Finn was the oldest and then Elijah was next and Niklaus or Nik as we call him or Klaus as he prefers, Kol is next and then Rebekah the youngest and only girl in a family of boys and last was the youngest of them all Henrik.... from the moment he met me he attached himself to me and I became like another big sister to him and he was like the baby brother I always wanted, I mean they became like my younger sibilngs but just little Henrik there was something about him" I reach up and wipe the tear that started falling "and then he was killed which prompted Esther and her husband Mikael to do what they did" 

She pulls me into a hug real quick "I'm so sorry Ara" 

I smile at her "thanks Rosie but I'm not done yet so they wanted a way to save the rest of us... I say us because I became apart of them in the time since I met them, anyway Esther possessed a gift she could do magic which up until that point I never thought was real but it is and she used her magic to create The Originals which before you ask The Originals are the worlds first ever, vampires " 

Rosie looks at me "Vampires are real? that is so cool" 

I chuckle at her "yep and you've met two and didn't even know it" I wink at her and she grins "that is so cool" 

I grin at her "wow you took that far better than I expected" she shrugs "Well I mean aliens are real right? so why can't vampires exist? so are you like both Time Lord and vampire?"

I nod at her "yep they proper term for that is Hybrid, two things combined but nobody besides Elijah in my adoptive family knows about the Time Lord thing because I never had a reason to tell them and I told Elijah when we saw him in 1869, he asked and I answered but made me promise to tell anybody else until I wanted to tell them" 

"Does the Doctor know?" I chuckle at her question "yes Rosie he knows, he figured it out when I told you my last name was Mikaelson...... depends on who you ask, you will hear a bunch of different stories about my adoptive siblings" 

She laughs.


	16. Aliens of London (I)

** Athena **

Kas lands the Tardis outside of Rose's apartment building where Rose is going to go and check on her mum for a little while and then we will be off again on another adventure. We walk out of the Tardis and she looks at Kas "How long have I been gone?" 

Kas grins at her "About twelve hours." Rose looks surprised "Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum."

I grin at her coming in before Kas can "So Rosie what're you going to tell her?" 

She grins back "I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, and don't you two disappear." 

Rosie runs up the stairs to the flat, Kas and I see an old poster half stuck to a concrete pillar. Police Appeal for Assistance. Can You Help?

We look at each other as Kas steps closer to finish reading the poster it says 'Rose Tyler has been missing from her home on the Powell Estate since 6th March 2005.' I facepalm "it's been a year, not 12 hours" We take off running up to her flat. 

Kas is the first one out of us in the flat he looks at her sheepishly "It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry." 

I roll my eyes slapping the back of his head looking at Rose "I am so sorry Rosie..... I swear if I had been driving it would have been 12 hours" 

Rosie's mum Jackie called the police and now Kas and I are in one chair while Rosie is on the couch with her mum and the police are questioning us as Rosie's mum is talking to the police as well. 

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Traveling. What the hell does that mean, traveling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Traveling."  
  
Rosie looks at her mum "That's what I was doing." "When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another." Rosie and her mum are arguing a bit "I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot." Jackie is really pissed here "What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

Kas comes in "Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er employed Rose as my companion." I mentally facepalm knowing that isn't gonna help the situation at all. And to prove my point the policeman looks between Rosie and Kas "When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?

They both look at him wide-eyed "No." and Rosie adds on "It's not like at all" 

Jackie looks at her daughter "Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"  
  
Kas looks at her "I am a Doctor." 

Jackie looks at him "Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" and then before I could even see it coming Jackie slaps Kas, hard from what I can tell. I grab his hand and lace our fingers together to show him comfort right now as he's really the one that is being questioned about this. 

After the police left Rose followed her mum into the kitchen and I pulled Kas up to the roof knowing that Rose would be up when she was done with her mum. 

I can't help but laugh "oh my god... I cannot believe she slapped you, had I seen it coming I would have stopped her obviously" 

He smiles "I know you would have but you didn't and that hurt" 

I laugh again "I should probably call my 'brother' and check-in since it has been a year since I talked to him." 

Kas chuckles as I pull my phone and dial Nik's number and after a few rings "Bella it's been a while, how have you been?" 

I smile "yeah Nik it has been a while and I'm good, how are you doing?" 

He sighs "well as good as I can without a doppelganger to break the curse yet" 

"well I'm sure one will come along and you can finally do it" 

"where are you right now?" 

"right now I'm in London but I've been out traveling with some friends" 

I hear the surprise in his voice "really? I wasn't aware you had friends" I scoff at him "that was rude and I have friends... just because you don't know about them doesn't mean that they don't exist and this conversation is over. I'll talk to you later Nik" 

With that, I hang the phone up with an eye roll and Kas looks at me with a raised eyebrow "wanna talk about it?" I blow out a breath "it's fine Nik just has a tendency to annoy me a lot but he's like the little brother I never had they all are like the younger siblings I never had" 

Then Rose joins us on the roof just like I knew she would "I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?" Kas shrugs "Middling." she looks at me "Ara?" I shrug "I don't know I missed it too" 

Rosie laughs looking at Kas "You're so useless." 

she looks at me "but not you Ara" 

I grin at her as Kas says "Well if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?"

Rosie looks at him and I can tell she really doesn't want to stay as she answers him "I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though."   
  
Kas gives her a look "Well, she's not coming with us."

Rosie laughs shaking her head "No chance." 

Kas looks at her "I don't do families." 

Then he thinks and where I can read his thoughts I can hear it too ' _beside my own'_ I can't help but smile at that. 


	17. Aliens of London (II)

**Athena  
**  
Rosie laughs "She slapped you!"

Kas looks at her "Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." Rosie burst out laughing "Your face." Kas pouts "It hurt!"  
  
I can't help but laugh with Rosie as she says "You're so gay. When you say nine hundred years?"   
  
"That's my age." Rosie looks at him in shock "You're nine hundred years old." 

Kas nods "Yeah." 

Rosie looks at me "how old are you?" 

I grin at her "1,900 but that's only because I was stranded in the 10 century when I landed on earth had that not happened me and The Doctor would be the same age" (I hope that makes sense lol, It made sense in my head so yeah)   
  
Rosie looks at me "Wow, okay every conversation with you two just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist. 

There is a deep horn and a spaceship, trailing black smoke passes overhead and heads for the city. It misses Tower Bridge, weaves around St Paul's, then with a nasty back-fire and a splutter, dives for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower. Big Ben chimes once and the spaceship crashes into the river. Kas, Rose, and I watch a plume of black smoke rise into the air on the horizon.  
  
Rosie looks at us with an are you serious look "Oh, that's just not fair." 

We go down to try and get close to the crash but naturally, the army as it blocked off Kas looks at us "It's blocked off." I give him a look "of course it is sweetie a spaceship just crashed into the Thames" 

Rosie looks at us "We're miles from the center. The city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down." 

Kas looks at us excited "I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!"   
  
Rosie looks at him "Did you know this was going to happen?" 

Kas grins "Nope." 

She looks at me "what about you?" 

I shake my head "nope not a clue" 

She looks between us " Do you recognize the ship?"   
  
"Nope." Kas and I say at the same time.   
  
"Do you know why it crashed?" Rosie questions again and Kas grins "Nope." 

Rosie gives him a look "Oh, I'm so glad I've got you." 

Kas just grins "I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us." Rosie grins "Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis."  
  
I lay a hand on her shoulder "that is not a good idea" Kas agrees with me "Like Athena said not a good idea better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top."   
  
"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice." I chuckle well she has a point but still not a good idea, I let Kas answer her "You'd be surprised. An emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is."  
  
Rosie sighs "So history's happening and we're stuck here." 

I wrap an arm around her shoulder "looks like it, Rosie" then Kas looks at us both "Yes, we are." 

Rosie looks at us for a moment " We could always do what everybody else does. We could watch it on TV." I nod at her "well at this point that is probably the best thing to do"

The three of us walk back into the Tyler flat. Kas and I are sitting on the chair he is in the seat and I'm sitting on the arm as New channel 24 is playing.

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash-landed in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting, and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene."

They show the reporter on TV " The police are urging the public not to panic. There's a helpline number onscreen right now if you're worried about friends or family."

Then my attention gets pulled from the TV by two people walking into Rosie's flat, there is something familiar about them like a warm fuzzy feeling but I can't put my finger on it. I notice the two walk over to Rosie and hug her so they must be friends of hers.

I decide to get up and walk over to the three of them Kas barely glances at me as I get up to wrapped up in the news playing, "Hey Rosie" 

She smiles at him "Hi Ara" "so who are your friends?" 

She nods to them "this is Maisie and Michael Ryan, they live down the hall, I've known them my whole life"

The girl Maisie smiles "Hi, it's nice to meet you, what was your name?" I smile at the girl "Athena" she looks at me a bit confused "but Rose called you Ara... where does that come from?" 

I smile at the girl I can't help but feel like I know her but I just can't pinpoint where I know her from "because to some people I also go by Arabella"

** Third Person **

Rose and Athena both walk away from the twins Rose walks towards her mother while Athena takes her seat back beside the doctor.

Maisie looks at her brother _'do you think it's her? I mean she has her name'_

Micheal looks back at her _'how could it be? She died along with everyone else Maise you know that it's just a coincidence that she has the same name as our mother's chosen name'_

Maisie gives him a look before rolling her eyes and continues their mental conversation _'but what if she got off somehow and she's alive and that's her? We've been wondering our whole lives well for this regeneration that is if we were the only survivors and now is our chance to see'_

Michael sighs _'Maisie I know you want it to be true but you gotta face it, sissy, we are the only ones that survived'_

She huffs _'what if you're wrong, open the connection and see more than just our connection the one with everybody, it's the only way to know'_

Michael gives his sister a look _'_ _you do it'_

Maisie shakes her head _'nope you're the older twin, you do it and tell me what you feel'_


	18. Alien's Of London (III)

**Third Person  
  
** Michael rolls his eyes looking at his sister a moment before he closes his eyes and opens the connection with the rest of the time lords that normally is empty but not this time he feels two other people besides Maisie. He opens his eyes staring wide-eyed at his sister she looks at him "What is it, Michael?" 

He blinks and lets out a breath before whispering to her in Gallifreyan so that nobody who doesn't speak the language overhears what he's telling her. **"I feel two others besides you... Normally it's empty but I felt the pull twice"**

Maisie's eyes widen as well **"Seriously? Not one but two of our people are here?"**

He nods at her " **Don't believe me open the link yourself Maisie and see" S** he nods and does what he said opening the link herself and she gasps looking at him **"oh my god I believed you but I want to see for myself... I bet one of them is Athena... I bet it's our mother"** **  
**

Michael looks at her and speaks in English "One way to find out"

Rose walked past the twins while they were speaking Gallifreyan and it surprised her that what they were saying wasn't being translated by the Tardis because the Tardis usually translates all languages. She walks over to The Doctor and Athena with a smile.

 **Athena  
**  
I smile at Rosie as she looks at us "And where do you think you're going?" 

I smile at her "I'm not going anywhere I'm just walking out with him" 

Kas shakes his head at her "Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." 

Rose narrows her eyes at him "Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering." 

I can't help but smirk at her as Kas answers her. "Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. The angle of descent, the color of smoke, everything. It's perfect."   
  
Rose shrugs "So?"   
  
Kas looks back at her "So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."   
  
"Promise you won't disappear?"   
  
Kas nods at her "Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later." 

He walks off and I laugh "Come on Rosie.... he wouldn't disappear without me" She nods and we walk back into the flat. 

Rosie turns to me "oh and earlier I hear some people talking in a language that wasn't translated by the Tardis" 

I give her an odd look "Hmmm that's curious" 

She nods "just thought I'd bring it up and let you know" 

I smile at her "Thanks Rosie" she walks off probably to talk to her mum some more when one of the people Rosie introduced me too I think she said his name was Michael? walks up to me and that's when I feel it in my mind.

I look around the room curiously before looking back at the boy in front of me with a smile "Hi... it was Michael right?" 

He nods "yeah" then he looks into my eyes and speaks in Gallefrayen **"Mom?"**

I look at him for a minute I can feel the tears well up in my eyes " **Apollo?"**

He smiles tears in his eyes as well **"Artemis was right it is you"** I can't believe that two of my babies are alive.... my twins. Out of all of our children, Kas and I have only ever had one set of twins and they took after me with their chosen names after the Greek god and goddess Apollo and Artemis because they were twins.  
  
" **Get your sister and bring her over here please darling"**

He nods " **of course momma"** he walks away from me to get Artemis. I bite my lip trying to hold back the tears of joy that want to roll down my face. 

Rose walks up "are you okay Ara?" 

I nod at her "I'm fine Rosie.... don't worry" 

I get almost tackled into a hug by a flash of dark hair **"Momma!"** I wrap my arms around her as she keeps talking in Gallifreyan **"I knew it! I knew it was you the coincidence was too big of you having the same name but Apollo didn't believe me at first then I made him open the link since he is the older twin to prove that I was right"** I see tears streaming down her face

I run my fingers through her long black hair "Shhh... it's okay my darling just breathe" then I motion Apollo over with my other hand he joins our hug making it a group hug.  
  
The three of us pull away and then some guy walks through the door and I notice Artemis roll her eyes at him.... she must not like him very much.

I notice the look Rose is giving us so smile at her and mouth 'I'll explain later' 

She nods and turns to the boy that walked in "I was going to come and see you."   
  
Some woman beside Rose's mum looks up "Someone owes Mickey an apology." so the boy's name is Mickey nice to know. 

Rosie looks at him "I'm sorry." 

But the woman shakes her head "Not you." 

Then she looks at Jackie "Well, it's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" 


	19. Aliens of London (IV)

**Athena**

I am sitting down talking to the twins when I hear Rosie and Mickey in the kitchen, well more I hear Mickey sounding like a smug little asshole "I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now. That box thing just faded away."

I look my babies "I'll be right back" I notice the smirk slip onto Artemis's face as I walk toward the kitchen. 

I walk in and I hear Rosie "What do you mean?" 

I see the smirk on his face as I walk over to them "He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be"

I roll my eyes glaring at him "alright that's enough... you need to step back out of her face" 

I take a protective stance in front of Rosie then I hear Apollo "should we try and stop her?" 

I can hear the smirk in Artemis's voice "Nah... I really want to see someone tear him a new one"

Rosie looks at Mickey "He's not my boyfriend..... it's not like that at all" 

Mickey looks at me "who the hell are you?" 

I smirk slipping into Arabella... Arabella is a little more dangerous and bloodthirsty than Athena.

"Arabella Mikaelson... And you really ought to take a step back"

Micky looks at me "or what?" 

I smirk at him again but this time it's a more dangerous smirk than the playful one that I had before "I could make you... but there are so many people around and I really don't fancy compelling everyone in this flat so this right here is a warning... And I'm only gonna give you one"

I hear Artemis talking in the other room "Ohhh she is so protective of Rose and I love it.... Rose has always been too good for Mickey, he's never deserved her" 

Mickey takes a step back making me smirk triumphantly "good choice... Also, I don't like that tone you're using being all smug when you have no reason to be smug The Doctor he'll be back for one he promised he wouldn't run off and for two well I'm still here, he wouldn't leave without me"

I feel my tardis key heating up and the smirk on my face grows a little "come on and I'll prove it" I grab Rosie's hand and pull her out of the flat with Jackie, Mickey and the twins following after me.

We get to where Kas parked the tardis and Rose's key glows as well as the Tardis appears in front of us and I give Mickey a smug smile "told you so" 

Rose looks back at Jackie "Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just, Mum, go. Oh, blimey." but Jackie doesn't listen and stays where she is "How'd you do that, then?" 

I follow Rosie into the Tardis and Kas smiles at me "All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look" 

I laugh "I knew you were up to something" 

Rosie looks at him "My mum's here." 

Kas gives her a look "Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic."

I snort at him as Mickey, Jackie and the twins walk in "You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." 

Kas looks at Rose " You see what I mean? Domestic."

I feel the Tardis hum happily and then I notice Artemis stroking her console and I can't help but smile knowing that she knows who they are.

"I bet you don't even remember my name." 

Kas looks at him "Ricky." 

Mickey rolls his eyes "It's Mickey." 

Kas shakes his head "No, it's Ricky."

Mickey scoffs "I think I know my own name."

Kas gives him a look "You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" 

Then I hear a snort and Artemis smirks "you walked right into that one... Moron" 

Apollo looks at me "she really doesn't like him" 

I look at my son with a smirk "Really? Because I sure couldn't tell" he rolls his eyes as Artemis laughs at us.

Jackie turns around and runs out Rose calls after her "Mum, don't!" 

She looks at Mickey "Don't go anywhere." then she looks between Kas and Mickey "Don't start a fight!" then she runs after her mum.

A few minutes later she walks back in "That was a real spaceship."

Kas nods at her with a grin "Yep."

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" 

I hear a squeal of course that was Artemis "This is so awesome... but why would they invade like this?" 

Apollo rolls his eyes at her "what my sister means is putting the world on red alert by hitting Big Ben is a funny way to invade"

Kas, Mickey, and Rose all look at the twins before Kas nods at them I guess they told me who they were through the link "Good point! So, what're they up to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I like Mickey but as you can see in this story for it to go the way I want it too Mickey is gonna be kind of an asshole.


	20. Aliens of London (V)

**Athena  
**  
Mickey Looks over at Kas who is under the grate doing some kind of work to the Tardis "So, what're you doing down there?" 

"Ricky."

"Mickey."

I smirk at him and repeat what Kas said "Listen Ricky... If he were to tell you what he was doing to controls of our frankly beautifully magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

He shakes his head "I suppose not." 

I give it a look "thought not" 

I hear chuckles from Kas and Artemis and I see Apollo shake his head as Kas answers it as well "Well, shut it, then."

Mickey looks at Rose "Some friends you've got." 

Rose looks at him "He's winding you up." then she smiles at me "and Ara is just protective" then she turns back to Mickey "I am sorry." 

I walk over to the twins to give them a minute even though I can hear the conversation I want to at least give the sense of privacy for Rose.

"Okay." Rosie looks him in the eye "I am, though." 

"Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year."

"It's only been a few days for me. I don't know. It's, it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left you."

"Not enough time to miss me, then?" 

I roll my eyes and Artemis gives me a look "you don't like him either huh?" 

I look over at my daughter "not in the slightest..... Didn't leave a very good first impression on me"

I tune back into their conversation just in case I need to intervene "I did miss you." 

Artemis gives me a look "you are so listening in on their conversation" 

I shrug "only in case I need to intervene"

"I missed you."

"So, er, in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else?" Mickey shakes his head "No."   
  
Rosie smiles "Okay."

"Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you." After that is when I decide to tune out the conversation and I walk over to Kas "what are you doing?" he smiles at me "trying to patch into the radar and see where the spaceship came from" 

I nod at him and standing back watching and letting Kas do his thing. "Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on." The Doctor looks at the trajectory on the monitor. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a slingshot round the Earth before it landed."

Rose comes over "What does that mean?" 

Kas looks at her "It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while" 

I cut in now "so now the question is if they've been here then what have they been doing?"

Mickey and Rose are channel-hopping on the scanner. While Kas and the twins and I are just talking quietly and I can't help but smile I have part of my family back.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey questions and I let Kas answer him "All the basic packages."

"You get sports channels?" 

I roll my eyes... still, don't like him and once again I let Kas answer him "Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that lot." 

There is a woman on the screen "It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."

"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people." 

Rosie looks at Kas "How do you know them?" 

Mickey cuts in "'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." 

I roll my eyes "obviously we've both worked with them before" 

Rosie looks over at Kas and I "If you know them, why don't you go and help?"

Kas shakes his head "They wouldn't recognize us. We've both changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep these aliens out of the mix." he points between him and me "We're going undercover. And er, we'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

Mickey rolls his eyes "Where to?"

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship" we walk out of the Tardis straight into a helicopter spotlight. And at that moment I turn my head looking at the twins "Apollo... get your sister and go back inside the Tardis" 

Artemis, of course, being my daughter has to argue with me "but mom we can help" 

I give her a look "Now! I know you could help but I am not putting the two of you in danger... I just got you back" Apollo grabs her arm and nods at me "of course mom... Artemis let's go" and he listens to me going back into the Tardis.

"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads." Police cars and Saxon armored personnel carriers surround them." 

I hear Jackie "Rose!" then I see soldiers grab Jackie. "Rose!"

I don't really care about getting arrested as long as the twins are safe and if Rose had been behind me I would have told her to go back into the tardis with the twins "Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest."

"Take me to your leader" 

I snort at my husband "I'm not even surprised that just came out of your mouth... Like at all" 

We get lead to a police car and we are put inside the car Rosie looks surprised "This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago." 

Kas grins "We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." 

"Where to?" 

I smirk at her "Rosie where do you think?" 

Kas grins nodding at me "Downing Street." 

She looks at us in shock "You're kidding."

Kas shakes his head "We're not." 

She still isn't believing it "10 Downing Street?" I grin at her "yep that's the one." 

"Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?"

Kas gives her a look "I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."

"Now they need you?"

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" Rosie looks at him with a teasing grin "Patrick Moore?" Kas gives her a look "Apart from him."

"Oh, don't you just love it" and I pat him on the shoulder with a grin. 

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" Rose gives him a look "How should I know? I missed a year." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go the next part should be the last part of Aliens of London. I love protective Athena.... she is very protective of her babies. 


	21. Aliens of London (VI)

** Athena **

We get out of the car and Kas and I are both smiling for the cameras while Rosie is still looking surprised "Oh, My God" 

We get lead into 10 Downing Street and a man is making an announcement "Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times. " 

He hands one to the Doctor. I wasn't with him when they put the system in place so that's why I'm not involved in this "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

Kas looks at him "I don't go anywhere without them." 

But the man shakes his head "You're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside." 

Kas is trying to get us in with him "They're staying with me." 

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact." 

I smile at Kas "It's all right we'll be fine." 

Rosie nods "yeah you go Ara and I will be alright."   
  
A woman walks over to us "Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" 

Kas nods at her "Sure." but the man brushes her off "Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?"

But the woman persists "I just need a word in private." 

Kas looks at me and I nod at him "Go it's fine" 

He nods "I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble." Kas walks into the room with the others.   
  
The man looks at the woman "You haven't got clearance. Now leave it." then he turns to Rose and I "I'm going to have to leave you with security." 

The woman cuts in " It's all right. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." 

Then she looks at us "Walk with me. Just keep walking." 

We follow her as she keeps talking "That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." okay so I finally know her name, Harriet. 

Harriet looks at us "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

Rose gives her a look "Why do you want to know?" then out of nowhere, she starts crying. I walk over and comfort the woman. 

After a few minutes, she calms down and brings us into the cabinet room "They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!" 

Rosie comes up on her other side "It's all right. I believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it." 

I smirk at her "that is a very good Idea Rosie" 

Rose and I start searching the room. Rosie opens a different cupboard and a man's body falls out. she looks surprised "Oh, my God! Is that the-" but gets cut off by the man from before walking into the room "Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander." then he sees the body "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!" 

I look at the man "what's your name?" He looks up "Indra Ganesh" I nod at him "okay I just needed to know what to call you" then another woman walks into the room with a smirk on her face "Oh! Has someone been naughty?" 

Indra looks at the woman "That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" 

But the woman just smirks "And who told you that, hmm? Me." then she reaches up to her hairline.

I glare at the woman in front of us pushing Rosie and the other two behind me protectively, I'm the oldest in the room and the hardest to take down so it makes the most sense to put the others behind me. As the alien in front of us unmasked itself, I'm not afraid of it but my instinct is to get the others in the room with me to safety. So I push them toward the door "Go before it get's all the way unmasked" and the four of us run out of the room with it most likely right behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I decided to save Indra this chapter is a little short but this brings us to the end of Aliens of London and next up is World War Three. 


	22. World War Three (I)

**Athena**  
  
Harriett looks at me as I usher them out of the room "No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them." 

I shake my head at her "you can't read them and run so right now just run we will come back and get them when we can" Then the four of us take off running out of the room before the alien even gets completely unmasked but it's not long until I hear it chasing us I keep the other three in front of me I close a set of oak doors only for her to crash right through them.  
  
She continues to chase us and then the lift doors open to reveal Kas who distracts her long enough for us to slip past and I shoot a nod at him in thanks follow Indra, Harriett, and Rosie into a sitting room Rosie looks around the room "Hide!"   
  
Rose hides behind a cabinet, Indra and Harriet are both hiding behind the screen and I duck down hiding behind the couch. 

After a second I hear her come into the room "Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips." 

I roll my eyes because I'm not human and I hear Rosie move from her spot.   
  
Then I hear two other people enter the room and the one that was chasing us speaks "My brothers." well then it's two more aliens then "Happy hunting?" 

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink." I can practically hear the smirk in her voice.  
  
"Sweat and fear." one of the other two answers, then the other one speaks "I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones." the first male speaks again "a young man all full of adrenalin" then the woman speaks "And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps." 

I hear Rose scream then I hear Harriett and Indra say "No! Take me first! Take me!" then I pop up out of my hiding spot as Kas bursts in with a fire extinguisher. He sprays the male alien with CO2.  
  
He nods at us "Out, with me!" I notice Rosie pull the curtain down over the woman, Kas looks at Harriet and Indra " Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." and then Indra nods at him "Indra Ganesh" Kas smiles at the two "Nice to meet you." Harriett nods as she and Indra answer at the same time "Likewise." Kas sprays them with the CO2 until is runs out and we get out of the room.   
  
Kas looks at us "We need to head to the Cabinet Room." 

I nod "let's go" 

Harriett looks at him "The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." 

Kas grins at her "Harriet Jones, I like you." 

She smiles "And I like you too." as we run towards the cabinet room the aliens chase us through corridors and rooms.  
  
We get into the cabinet room Kas grabs a decanter from a side table and stands in the doorway turning to the aliens "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off." The three of them take one step back in the outer office. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

Okay so that's what they are Slitheen that's helpful to know I smirk stepping up beside of Kas as Harriett pipes up from behind us "They're aliens." 

I grin as Kas answers her "Yes. I got that, thanks."   
  
One of the Slitheen looks at Kas "Who are you, if not human?" and I just smirk at them "Oh wouldn't you like to know" 

"Who's not human?" Harriet asks Rose "They're not human."   
  
"They're not human?" Indra questions.   
  
Kas rolls his eyes "Can I have a bit of hush?" 

"Sorry." both Indra and Harriett say at the same time.  
  
Kas turns back to the Slitheen "So, what's the plan?" 

I bite the inside of my cheek at Harriet's next statement "But he's got a Northern accent." 

Rosie repeats what Kas told her when she asked that same question to him "Lots of planets have a north."  
  
"I said hush." Kas shushes then turns back to the Slitheen "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"   
  
"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" one of the male Slitheens questions... I don't pay attention to politics so I don't know any of their 'human' names.   
  
Kas gives them a look "Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" the other male looks at Kas "The Slitheen race?" then the three of them laugh "Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service."   
  
I nod at them "okay then so, you're family."   
  
"A family business."  
  
Kas nods at them "Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" 

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" 

Kas glances over at me questioningly "Is that what I said?" 

I give my husband a look "yep that's what you said."  
  
"You're making it up."  
  
"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." 

Harriet is clutching the Red Box. "You pass it to the left first." 

He nods "sorry" then he passes it to me "thanks sweetie" 

I take a drink from it then I pass it to Rosie "Thanks."  
  
"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter." 

Rosie looks between Kas and I "Don't you think we should run?" 

I just smirk letting Kas have this one "Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson."  
  
The Doctor lifts a small panel by the door and presses a button. Metal shutters crash shut across the windows and doors. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." 

Rosie looks at him "And how do we get out?"   
  
He looks at her "Ah." 

I roll my eyes "he didn't think of that" he looks at me sheepishly.


	23. World War Three (II)

**Athena**

Kas looks around the room "what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" 

I shake my head "Nope, this place is antique" 

Rosie nods at me "Right. But what I don't get is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" 

Kas looks at her "He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans." 

Rosie looks a bit confused "But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?"

I come in after that "the devices around their necks, it's a compression field it shrinks them down a little bit" 

Kas nods at me "that's what I was gonna say but anyway. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange."

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller." I smirk at her joke but neither Indra nor Harriett finds it very funny "Excuse me, people are dead!" Harriet starts and Indra looks at Rosie "This is not the time for making jokes."

She looks at them sheepishly "Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with them."

Harriet looks between the three of us "Well, that's a strange friendship."

Kas looks over at Harriet "Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?"

She shakes her head "Oh, hardly."

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?" He looks at me and I shrug _'I don't know where you've heard her name before.'_

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs."

Rosie looks at her "Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?"

Harriet looks at her surprised "You're a very violent young woman."

"I'm serious. We could."

She does have a point but only the UN has to give permission for something like that. 

Harriett looks at her "Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." 

Kas looks at Harriet again "Say that again." 

"What, about the codes?"

Kas glances back at her "Anything. All of it."

Harriet repeats what she said but in different words kinda "Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN." 

Rosie rolls her eyes "Like that's ever stopped them." Harriett agrees with her "Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"

I smile at her "Everything's important."

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal." 

Rosie nods agreeing with what Harriett said: "What do they want, though?" 

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money." then I add on to what he said "That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset."

Harriett looks between Kas and I "Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Kas looks at her "You're very good at this." Harriett smiles "Thank you." Kas looks at her again "Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?"

Rosie's phone beeps "Oh, that's me." Indra looks at her "But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Rosie points at Kas "He zapped it. Superphone." Harriet looks at her "Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts." 

"Dead downstairs, yeah." Kas deadpans. 

Rosie looks at her phone "It's Mickey." 

I roll my eyes and Kas answers her "Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." 

Rosie smirks at him "Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." 

She shows us the phone and Mickey has sent us a photo of a Slitheen.

Rosie is on the phone with Mickey and is asking about her mother "Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me" 

Kas takes the phone from Rosie "is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." 

I can hear the scoff in his voice "It's Mickey, and why should I?" I roll my eyes still don't like him. 

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." 

I bite my lip with a smirk that could sound so wrong taken out of context. "it says password" 

Kas plugs the mobile phone into the conference phone speaker. "Say again." he repeats what he said, "It's asking for the password."

I smirk as Kas and I answer him at the same time "Buffalo. Two Fs, one L." Kas gives me a look and I just grin at him with an innocent look. 

I hear Jackie in the background "So, what's that website?" 

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark" I snort at Kas' reply to that "Mickey you were born in the dark" 

Rosie cuts in " Oh, leave him alone." 

"Thank you, it's asking for the password again" I let Kas answer him this time "Just repeat it every time." 

Kas looks at us "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" 

Harriett looks at him "You said to gather the experts, to kill them." 

I let out a snort "yeah but that lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London to get their attention." 

Rosie looks at Kas and I "The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert. What would they do that for?" "Oh, would you listen to her" 

I roll my eyes biting the inside of my lip to keep from saying something because I'm not really liking Jackie's attitude right now. Rosie rolls her eyes as well "At least I'm trying." 

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell In my own living room, and my daughter disappears off the face of the Earth." 

Rosie cuts in "I told you what happened" 

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?" 

"I'm fine" 

But Jackie doesn't let up "Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" 

Kas doesn't say anything and I grab ahold of his hand knowing that he can't answer that question because he can't guarantee that. I squeeze his hand and he smiles at me and squeezes my hand back. 

"Well, what's the answer?" Mickey comes back into the conversation "We're in" 

Kas lets go of my hand now talking to Mickey "Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that." 

"What is it?" Kas looks at me and I smirk answering "The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let us work out what it's saying." 

Jackie comes back in "He'll have to answer me one day"

Mickey shushes her "Hush" Kas and I look at each other "It's some sort of message." Rosie looks between us "What's it say?" Kas shrugs "Don't know." then I add on "It's on a loop, keeps repeating." a doorbell rings and Kas shushes them "Hush!" 

"That's not me. Go and see who that is." then Jackie answers him back "It's three o'clock in the morning." "Well, go and tell them that." 


	24. World War Three (III)

**Athena**  
  
Kas looks at me "It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" 

I pause thinking for a moment "maybe it's an advert?" 

Kas nods at me "that is a very good possibility, nice quick thinking"

I grin at him "I'm good at quick thinking that is for sure" 

"They've found us" 

"Mickey we need that signal" 

Rosie shakes her head "Never mind the signal, get out! Mum, Just get out! Get out!" "We can't. It's by the front door. Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us." 

Harriett looks at Kas "There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" I give her a look "Watch it he's trying!" 

"Just run." I can hear the sound of the front door splintering. Rosie looks at us "That's my mother." 

Kas sighs "Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape" 

I cut in "That narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance." 

Kas nods "What else do we know about them? Information!"   
  
"They're green." Rosie lists.   
  
Kas nods "Yep, narrows it down."  
  
"Good sense of smell."   
  
Kas nods at me "Narrows it down."  
  
"They can smell adrenalin," Rosie adds in, 

"Narrows it down."  
  
"The pig technology," Harriet says helping us.   
  
"Narrows it down."  
  
I think for a second "The spaceship in the Thames, it had a slipstream engine"   
  
"Narrows it down." 

" It's getting in!" Mickey reminds us and I roll my eyes "we're getting there" 

Rosie looks at us "They hunt like it's a ritual."   
  
"Narrows it down."   
  
"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er"  
  
"Bad breath!" Rosie exclaims Harriet nods "That's it!"   
  
Kas and I grin at each other "Calcium decay!" 

Kas nods grinning back at me "Now, that narrows it down!"   
  
"We're getting there, Mum!" Rosie tells them "too late"   
  
Kas looks around the room "Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else?" "Hyphenated surname." I offer up and he nods "Yes! That narrows it down to one planet." 

Kas and I grin at each other again and say the planet together "Raxacoricofallapatorius!" 

Rosie is looking between us confused "what?" 

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." 

I roll my eyes at Mickey " Get into the kitchen!" 

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie exclaims.  
  
"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!"  
  
Harriett looks at Kas "Like Hannibal!" 

I smile at her "Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" "How should I know?" I roll my eyes at him again "it's your damn kitchen!" I see Rosie roll her eyes "Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." 

"Oh, give it here." and takes the phone I'm assuming "What do you need?" "Anything with vinegar!" 

Kas tells her it's quiet for a few seconds "Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs." 

I make a face and Kas looks at Rose "And you kiss this man?" 

Rosie looks at him a shrugs "Hannibal?" 

I smile at her "Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." 

"Oh." then she smiles "Well, there you go then." We all toast the moment with a glass of port from the decanter. Kas takes a sip then spits it back into the glass making a face making me laugh as I take a drink from my own glass. 

A little few minutes later I hear Mickey "Listen to this." then he holds the phone to where we can hear what's being said, "Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, And they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within forty-five seconds." 

"What?" Kas and I say at the same time. 

"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the Heart of the beast is our only chance of survival Because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."

Kas looks at us ": He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

Harriett looks at us "Do you think they'll believe him?" 

Rosie looks at her "They did last time."   
  
Well, now it makes sense "That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle." Kas nods "Exactly, they want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out."   
  
Rosie catches on "They release the defense codes" 

I nod as Kas and I answer at the same time "And the Slitheen go nuclear."   
  
Indra looks at us "But why?"  
  
I smirk at them "let's ask" as Kas opens the metal shutters. " You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked."  
  
Margaret the Slitheen looks at us smugly "And we can sit through it safely in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away." 

Harriett looks at her horrified "But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?"   
  
Kas looks at Harriett "Profit." I take over "I was right that's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert."   
  
"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price starliner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."  
  
Kas glares at her "At the cost of five billion lives."   
  
She shrugs "Bargain."  
  
I glare at her stepping up beside Kas "we give you a choice then. Leave this planet or we'll stop you." She just smirks at us "What, you two? Trapped in your box?"   
  
Kas and I smirk at her "Yes. Us." then Kas closes the shutters again and I notice the uneasy smile on Margaret's face before the shutter closes all the way. 

it's the next morning as Jackie is talking to Kas "All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do." 

Harriet looks at us "If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." I shake my head "there's not enough time for that"   
  
"Mickey, any luck?" Mickey sighs "There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail."  
  
"Voicemail dooms us all." 

Rosie looks between Kas and me "If we could just get out of here." 

I sigh looking at her "There's always been a way out Rosie" 

She looks at me "then why haven't you said anything? Then why don't we use it?"   
  
Kas looks at Rosie but is talking to Jackie "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare!" 

I sigh again answering her for him "That's the thing Jackie if he doesn't dare then everybody dies including your daughter" and mine and my son too I add on as an afterthought thinking about the twins.   
  
Kas gives me a look and I nod at him ' _Do it Kas, it's the only way and we both know it'_

Rosie looks at us "Do it" 

Kas looks at her surprised "You don't even know what it is. You'd just let us?" 

She nods "Yeah I trust you both" I smile at her. 

  
Jackie is still trying to convince him not to do it "Please. Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid." 

Kas sighs "Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." 

Rosie looks at him "Then what're you waiting for?" 

He looks at her "I could save the world but lose you and Athena" 

I smile walking over to him laying my hand on his cheek "you don't have a choice sweetie, we'll be okay" He smiles at me and nods. 

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." 

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie questions her.   
  
"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it."

Rosie looks at us "How do we get out?" 

Kas looks at her "We don't. We stay here." 

"Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything." Kas tells Mickey. 

"What're you doing?" Jackie questions 

"Hacking into the Royal Navy. We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile," Kas instructs. " We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes." 

I cut in "we don't need to go nuclear we just need a regular missile" 

Kas give me a look for cutting him off but I just shrug with a grin as he turns back to the phone "What's the first category?"

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A."

"That's the one. Select" Kas once again instructs. 

"I could stop you," Jackie tells him, 

"then do it" Mickey challenges. 

"You ready for this?" there is a pause before Mickey answers "Yeah" 

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands." 

I grin playfully at him "bet that hurt for you to say" 

Kas gives me a look but has a slight smile "not the time Athena" I just grin at him innocently. 

Then I hear the click of the mouse and Jackie "Oh, my God." 

Harriett looks at Kas "How solid are these?" 

Kas looks at her "Not solid enough. Built for a short-range attack, nothing this big." 

Rosie looks at us "All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong." 

She looks at Indra and Harriett "Come and help me. Come on." they both walk over and help her empty the cupboard I walk over to Kas.

"It's on the radar." 

Rosie, Harriett, and Indra are empty the cupboard "Counter defense five five-six." 

"Stop them intercepting it," Kas tells him 

"I'm doing it now." Kas smiles at me "Good Boy" 

"Five five-six neutralized." 

Kas unplugs the phone as we join the other three in the cupboard. I lean my head against Kas' arm as Harriett looks at us "Here we go. Nice knowing you all. Hannibal!" then the missile hits I can feel the vibrations from the impact and the cupboard rolls around a bit before it comes to a stop.

Kas and I push the steel door off and Harriet steps out first Harriett pats the cupboard "Made in Britain."

Some guy in an army uniform comes over to us "Oh, my God. Are you all right?" 

Harriett looks at him "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news."   
  
He nods at her "Yes, ma'am." and he walks away to do what she said.   
  
Harriett looks at us "Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister." 

Kas grins at her "Maybe you should have a go." 

She shakes her head "Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher." 

Rosie smiles "I'd vote for you." 

I nod "so would I"

Indra looks at her "I'd vote for you too"   
  
Harriet looks at us "Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" Harriet makes her way down the pile of rubble. "We're safe! The Earth is safe!" 

Indra smiles "thank you for saving my life in there" 

I nod with a smile "you're welcome" then he follows after Harriett.   
  
"Sergeant!"

Kas smiles looking at me "I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age." 

I smile as Harriett is talking "The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud, and undefeated. God bless the human race."  
  
We go back to the Powell Estate, Jackie runs out and hugs Rose as Kas and I walk into the Tardis. 

Artemis looks at me "Not cool mom, you had her lock us inside?" 

I wrap an arm around her shoulder "all I did was tell you and Apollo to get back in the Tardis, I didn't tell her to lock the two of you in she did that on her own but I'm glad she did because it kept the two of you safe" 

Then I pull her into a hug and I point to Apollo "you get over here too" 

He laughs "Yes ma'am" He comes over and I pull him into the hug as well "I am so glad that you two are alive" 

Apollo smiles "us too we are both happy that you and dad are alive"   
  
Artemis grins "now somebody come and get me when we land wherever we're going I am going to find where the pool got off too and maybe get the tardis to give me some UV rays so I can tan without having to go out in the sun" 

Then she walks off into the Tardis and I laugh "some things never change" 

Apollo laughs "you got that right mom, I'm gonna go with her and keep an eye on her" then he walks off after his sister.   
  
I walk over to Kas who is on the phone with Rose I only catch the end of the conversation "right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula, Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. You're choice" 

Then he hangs up the phone I laugh at him "you so did that on purpose just so that she wouldn't be able to resist" 

He shrugs "maybe, but you like having her around don't you?" 

I grin "yeah I do and plus the twins like her too now that is something I want to her reaction too that the twins are like us and not just that but that they are ours."   
  
I walk out of the Tardis and up beside Kas as he talks to some kind that graffitied 'Bad Wolf' on the Tardis... Hmmm, interesting something tells me that we'll be seeing that again. "Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it." the kid runs off with his bucket and scrubbing brush. 

Mickey looks at us " I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." he shows us the paper the headline says 'Alien Hoax' "How could they do that? They saw it." 

Kas looks at him "They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."   
  
"We're just idiots."  
  
Kas smiles "Well, not all of you." 

Mickey gives him a look with a slight smile "Yeah?" 

Kas nods "Present for you, Mickey." He gives Mickey a CD. "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?"   
  
Kas looks at him Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following us." I grab his hand as he says that. he smiles down at me. Rosie and her mum come out and Mickey looks at Kas "How can you say that and then take her with you?" 

Kas gives him a look "You could look after her. Come with us." Mickey shakes his head "I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that." Maybe he's not that bad but I still don't like him that much "tell her you said what?"   
  
Jackie is trying to convince Rosie to stay "I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." 

Rosie looks at her mum "I'm not leaving because of you. I'm traveling, that's all, and then I'll come back."   
  
"But it's not safe." she tries again and I smile knowing that Rosie isn't going to stay "Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home." 

Kas eyes the bag Rosie is carrying "Got enough stuff?" 

Rosie smiles at me "Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're both stuck with me now." 

Rosie gives the Doctor her rucksack and goes to Mickey. "Come with us. There's plenty of room." 

Kas looks at them "No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board." 

Rosie looks back at Kas "We'd be dead without him." 

Kas gives her a stern look "My decision is final." 

Rosie looks at Mickey "Sorry." 

Rose and Mickey kiss goodbye. "Good luck, yeah."   
  
Jackie looks at Kas "You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light-years away. How long do I wait then?" 

Rosie looks at her mum "Mum, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go traveling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?" 

Jackie and Rose hug, then Rose follows Kas and me into the Tardis. once the Tardis dematerializes Rose looks at us "there's no way you could get me back in ten seconds is there?" 

I wrap and arm around her shoulder "No sorry" 

She nods "alright the where to next?" 


	25. Meeting Kol (I)

** Athena **

As we hit the Time Vortex Kas looks at me "So where do you want to go?" I smirk "I'm gonna show you guys one of my favorite eras and while we're there I'm gonna introduce you guys to my favorite 'brother' as I've said before they all became like my younger siblings but Kol has always been my favorite 'brother' so" I walk over and over the controls "Spain 1701 that is where we are going" I put in the information and pump the switch "and off we go" 

A little while later we land and Rosie grins at me "wow that was a smooth landing" 

I laugh "yeah well I am the better driver... I don't leave her breaks on" 

Rosie laughs "come on then let's go and get dressed" I nod at her "go on I'll meet you there" She nods and runs off to the wardrobe. 

I turn to Kas "I am going to find the twins and then get dressed and we can go out" he nods. I walk down the hall "alright girl where are they?" I feel a warm buzz and a row of arrows light up on the wall leading me to where Artemis and Apollo are. I hear laughter and I open the door to find the library "Hey guys" 

Artemis grins "hey mom, the pool ended up in the library this time" I can't help but smile at her "I can see that babe.... we just landed we are in Spain in 1701" Artemis laughs "is that really where we are or did dad mess it up again?" 

Apollo chuckles "he does tend to do that sometimes" 

I shake my head with a smile "Yes that is really where we are I was the one piloting so we are exactly where we were meant to be and Apollo sweetie you don't have to tell me that, I already know your father tends to get the flight wrong sometimes. So get dressed and meet us in the console room"

Artemis nods "okay mom" I leave them to get ready themselves and I head over to the wardrobe where Rosie is looking through dresses "found one yet?" 

She shakes her head "no" 

I grin at her "alright then let's let the tardis do her thing then and find us some dresses for the time period we are in" 

After a few minutes, two dresses appear one is black and blue and the other is mine red and black once again a replica of my favorite dress from this era. I grab mine and smile at Rosie "this is a replica of my favorite dress from this period" 

She grins "really? that so cool" I step behind the screen and put the dress on.

** {JUST IMAGINE THAT THE DRESS HAS LONG SLEEVES} **

Rosie grins "wow you look gorgeous Ara" 

I smile at her "thanks, Rosie you look beautiful" 

She smiles "thanks Ara" I grab her arm and pull her back to the console room as we get to the door I hear Kas and Apollo talking "Artemis will be out in a minute.... you tell her she gets to wear a dress and it takes her forever to find the perfect one" 

Kas chuckles "well I'm afraid your sister takes that after your mother" 

I smirk over at Rosie who is looking confused because she doesn't know that the twins are on board yet. "Hey now..... I do not take that long" 

Kas looks at me "maybe not now but there have been times..." he trails off as I give him a look and Apollo looks at me with a teasing grin "He's right you know.... both of you have made us late to things because you couldn't pick a dress to wear"   
  
I look at my son "you know you aren't too old for me to ground you" that shuts him up real quick "and I am stepping out of this conversation now.... because I know you will actually ground me" Artemis walks in "why is Apollo getting grounded?" 

Apollo laughs "I'm not getting grounded but she said I wasn't too old for her to ground me and I was saying that I know she would do it" Artemis laughs "you make a valid point mom would totally ground us both if she thought we needed it no matter how old we are" 

I smirk at them "and don't you forget it... now everybody is accounted for so let's go" I open the Tardis and walk out first I smile seeing the little town that I knew Kol was in at this time. I haven't seen him since 1914 when Nik daggered him, I tried to talk to Nik and talk him out of daggering Kol but it didn't work and he did it anyway.   
  
Artemis looks at me "Where are we going first?" I smile at her "you guys are going to explore a little bit while I talk to the reason we are here and I'll come and find you and introduce you guys" 

Artemis looks at me speaking in Gallifreyan **'Mom what are we really doing here?'** I shake my head at her **'I'm going to introduce you guys to your adoptive uncle Kol'** Artemis nods **'Okay'**

Kas nods "go on then we'll be fine" I give him a look "try not to get into trouble?"

Apollo laughs "that's a lot to ask of us" I look at him "I know but I'm still asking it" 

That is when I leave them to look around and I make my way to the bar/tavern that I know I'll find Kol at. I smirk walking in and as usual, the heads turn and look at me.... this time period usually the only time a woman is in a bar/tavern is because she works there I see Kol in the back and I walk towards him still smirking "hello little brother" 

Kol looks up and smiles "Bella!" he gets up and hugs me I hug him back "what are you doing here?" I smile at him "I wanted to see you" he smiles "you saw me a couple of weeks ago" "I know but I can't come see my favorite brother just because I want to?" 

"Of course you can but I was just surprised is all, so does Nik know you're here?" I smirk at him "you should know by now that Nik doesn't have to know everything I do" 

He laughs "okay I'll give you that one," I notice the blood on his shirt and shake my head "Kol darling you are wearing the last person you ate" 

He looks down at his shirt "so I am... come on then I know you're going to make me get a clean shirt so let's go" 

I chuckle "you know me so well and as your big sister it's my job to look out for you like that and make you clean up your messes" 

He shakes his head "come on" he gets up walks over to the bar most likely to compel the bartender.

Then he walks over to me "we can go now" I follow him out and Kol comes up beside me as we walk back to the house he's staying in here I smile at him "I really did want to see you but I did have a bit of an ulterior motive here" 

Kol smirks at me "I knew it... what is it?" 

"I wanted to tell you something and you are the first to know the whole story" we walk into the house and Kol flashes into the other room and a few minutes later he comes back wearing a clean shirt "what is it, Bella?" 

"I've been trying to figure out the best way to tell you guys the truth but I never had a real reason to tell anybody the truth about me and my past before I met any of you guys, I mean Elijah knows a little... or well he will know a little about it in about 168 years from now--" Kol cuts me off "Bella! you're rambling and it's not making any sense" I shake my head "yeah sorry but it will when I'm done... you know back when I first met you and the others?" he nods "yeah what about it?" 

I look at my youngest little brother "well I wasn't completely honest.... when your mom asked me about my past I said I didn't remember anything but that wasn't true, I knew exactly who I was but pretending I didn't know was easier than facing the truth or what I thought was the truth at the time. But the only thing I said that was true about it is that I really don't know how I got there"

He looks at me for a moment "okay then who are you or who were you?" 

I take a breath "My name that I chose to go by is Athena, as in the Greek Goddess and I'm not from this planet" Kol is looking at me "so you're telling me your name is Athena and your an Alien?" I nod "yeah pretty much" "Okay so you said you never had a reason to want to tell anybody about this then why are you?" 

"Because I found out that I wasn't the only one that survived the war.... when I first landed on earth I thought I was alone that I was the last of my kind..... which I'm a Time Lord by the way and I know I'm not the only one now and I'm not the Bella from this time period I'm Bella from the future" 

Kol looks at me "Seriously?" 

I smirk at him "yep, the others that I mentioned are my husband and who goes by the Doctor because it's a Time Lord tradition it's sacred that only the spouse is allowed to know the true name of a Time Lord. So his chosen name is The Doctor while I went a more normal route with my name and then Apollo and Artemis they are our twin son and daughter they took after me with their chosen names"   
  
"So I have a niece, nephew, and a brother-in-law?" 

I nod at him "yeah and I wanted them to meet you first so I picked a time I knew you weren't daggered and here we are" He rolls his eyes "so that being said whatever time you came back from Nik daggered me again?" I nod at him "I'm afraid so and I can't tell you when it is because it could mess things up with the timeline" 

"Fair enough so how can you time travel?" 

I smirk at him "We have a TARDIS she's a space ship and a time machine, oh and there is one other person that is with us her name is Rose and she's human but I like her, she like my best friend at this point and she knows everything, she knew about the Time Lord bit first then we met Elijah in 1869 and I had to explain the vampire part to her she took it rather well" 

He nods "that's what you meant about what you said about Elijah knowing a little bit about this?" 

I nod at him "Yeah, he doesn't know about Apollo and Artemis they weren't with us when we met him we didn't know they were alive yet it wasn't until after that we found them but Elijah will know everything else." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be splitting this up into two chapters but here is part one where he learned the truth about Arabella and next will be the others meeting Kol. I hope you guys enjoy and I love Athena and Kol's relationship she is the sister that he deserved to have in the actual show she adores him like he is her actual little brother. 


	26. Meeting Kol (II)

**Athena**

Kol nods "okay then"

I give him an impressed look "you took that far better than I thought you would"

He shrugs smirking at me "Well I'm full of surprises what can I say"

 _'uhhhh, mom?'_ I can't help but bite back a smile, can't leave them alone for more than five minutes ' _yes Apollo?_ '

' _uhhh we need help'_ I shake my head Kol is looking at me weirdly _'what happened?_ '

_'Well we were looking around and heard a dog barking and you know how Artemis is about animals she thought it was hurt so she ran after it and we followed her and there was no dog and now we are locked in a dungeon'_

I can't help but smile _'we'll be right there'_

I look back at Kol "come on "

Kol gives him a weird look "where are we going?"

I smirk at him "I don't know exactly where we're going but I do know that I can't leave them alone for five minutes without one of them getting into trouble"

I grab his arm and pull him out of the house.

Apollo directed me to the exact location that they were in and I look at Kol "well this could get messy because I literally have no idea what we are walking into but my babies are in danger possibly so I don't really care"

Kol smirks "well then Bella come on.... things getting messy could mean things are gonna get bloody and as you know I like when things get bloody"

I let out a snort "that is very true.... let's do it"

**Third Person**

Apollo looks at his father "Okay so she should be here any second"

A few minutes later they all hear the echo of footsteps and then they hear Athena's voice "Okay so the game plan here is you distract the whatever kind of guard there may be and I'll find the others" they hear a pause "wait no I changed my mind I'll distract the guard and you find the others... because I know that if I leave you in charge of that the guard will end up dead by the time we're done here"

They hear another pause and then Athena's voice again "Don't give me that look you know as well as I do that I am right"

After a few seconds, they hear an unfamiliar voice "Fine"

The 'siblings' split up Kol finds the three Time Lords and human rather quickly "Hmmm that looks rather uncomfortable"

Artemis looks at him "yeah it's a rather small cage so four of us in here is a bit of a tight fit" Kol smirks at the black-haired Time Lady "You must be Artemis... you've got your mother's snark" The girl smiles "thank you" then she frowns "wait how do you know that?"

Athena walks over before Kol can answer her "okay guard is taken care of he'll wake up in the morning and won't remember a thing" then she pinches the bridge of her nose "what the hell are you doing?"

Kol turns and smirks at her "waiting for you? Obviously Bella!" Athena rolls her eyes walking up and snapping the lock off the cell door and opening it "are you guys okay?"

They climb out of the cell "yeah" then she turns and looks at Kol "you couldn't have taken the damn lock off the door while you were 'waiting' for me?"

** Athena **

I roll my eyes turning to look at my family "come on let's get out of here"

We all head back to Kol's little cabin and I turn to Rosie and the other three "okay so an introduction is in order guys this is Kol he is one of my adoptive siblings from when I got stuck on earth"

Kol walks up with a smirk and drapes an arm over my shoulders "favorite sibling as I recall you mentioning a few times"

I roll my eyes as Artemis smirks "okay so now that comment from earlier makes sense"

I look at my daughter "what comment??"

She chuckles "before you walked over to us he was like 'Hmmm that looks rather uncomfortable' and then me being me... well I had a snarky comeback and he was smirking at me and said 'you must be Artemis, you've got your mother's snark' and I was confused on how he knew that but now knowing that he's your brother or well, adopted brother it makes sense" then Artemis grins looking at Kol "oh my god....that means we have an uncle now awesome"

Apollo steps up beside his sister with a smirk as well "we both inherited her snarkiness"

I laugh smiling at them "that is very true they both got that from me and don't we all know it but anyway back to my introduction... Kol these are the twin's Apollo and Artemis" I motion to them "that is The Doctor and lastly, that is Rose"

Kol smirks of course he does and he's looking at Artemis "actually you have 4 uncles and an aunt now" My daughter looks at me "really mom?" I shake my head laughing at her excitement "yes Artemis really..... you will get to meet them at some point in time" 

She grins "Awesome!!!" Apollo laughs at his sister "She gets excited about things very easily"

After a while we decided that it was time to go, I grin over at Kol "Come on you've gotta see this"

He nods "alright Bella" he follows us to where Kas parked the Tardis, the others are already inside but Kas left the door open for me, "you're gonna love this bit..... But it was really good to see you Kol"

He smiles at me "it's always good to see you Bella and I'm honored to be the first one of us that you wanted to tell the entire truth to"

I pull him into a hug "guess being my favorite sibling has some perks huh?"

Kol laughs "yeah guess it does" I smile hugging him one more time "I'll see you later Kol, I don't know when later will be but I know I'll see you later"

"Bye Bella"

I walk into the Tardis the doors closing behind me, I walk up the console the smile still on my face, Kas grins at me "wanna do the honors?" I grin back at him "of course" then I flip the switches and put us into the time vortex.

We decided to just stay in the vortex for a while and get some rest before we started on our next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we go into Dalek. So with four Time Lords, that's bound to be interesting XD.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are the beginning of another Doctor Who story and this one is a crossover with the Originals and yes Athena is the Doctor's wife and I am using Kasterborous as his true name. I haven't decided what Athena's true name is gonna be yet. Starting with the next chapter we will be going into season 1 of Doctor Who. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment for ya girl.


End file.
